A Love That Last Forever
by Kayla Salvatore
Summary: Twin sisters and five hundred years old vampires, Elena and Katherine arrives in Mystic Falls 1864, and are offered to live at the Salvatore estate. There they meet the two brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore, sons to the grumpy Giuseppe Salvatore. Katherine immediately falls for the younger brother Stefan, while Elena finds love and comfort with Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The History  
** ^ Mystic Falls 1864 ^  
"C'mon Kat are we there soon?" Elena asked her twin sister Katherine.  
"Yes, we are there in three minutes". She answered.  
Elena and Katherine are identical down to the slightest shift in their smooth olive tanned skin.  
Chocolate brown hair, and brown doe eyes, even their voices are the same.  
But they couldn't have more different personalities, Elena is caring, kind hearted and warm, when she loves someone she loves them with all her heart.  
Katherine is the opposite, she is selfish and treat guys like garbage.  
But they both loves fashion, Katherine is wearing a dress in cream colour and a light green colour, her hair is up and she is wearing a hat and white gloves.  
Elena is wearing a sky blue dress with patterns off white, her hair is also up and she is wearing a blue hat, the same colour as her dress, she was wearing gloves made of lace, with a golden bracelet on top of the fabric.  
Both of them was wearing a necklace with a Lapis Lazuli, that a witch had done to protect them from the sun.

As they round a corner they saw the giant Salvatore estate in white marble.  
A guy was standing on the porch, he had brown hair and green eyes, he had a cream coloured suit and white gloves, his hands were placed behind his back.  
Elena saw how Katherine's gaze stayed at the guy.  
When the carriage stopped, their handmaiden Emily opened the door and the chauffeur helped them down.  
"You must be miss Pierce," he said when Katherine reached the ground that was slightly muddy, probably from a light rain earlier.  
"Please," Kat said, "Call me Katherine," she said and took his hand and bowed still keeping eye contact.  
"I'm Stefan." he said.  
Then his eyes traveled to behind her, Elena had now reached the ground, her hair that hung loose from the up doing, was slightly blowing over her face in the light wind, she bowed with a grace Katherine didn't quite had.  
"And you must also be miss Pierce." the guy said,  
"That's my sister Elena," Katherine said and looked at her sister.  
"Welcome to Salvatore estate, let me show you around." he said and walked into the house. "Please, come in." he said and unconsciously invited them in.  
Katherine fell back to walk beside Elena, while Emily went behind them.  
"What a hottie."'she whispered so low that only a vampire could hear and Elena chuckled.

The sisters was introduced to Stefan's father, that gave them a warm welcome.  
"Mistresses," he said, "Welcome to my home, I hope Stefan gave you a warm welcome."  
Elena spoke quickly before Katherine could open her mouth, knowing her sister she knew that Katherine wouldn't say anything good, even if the welcome had been great.  
"He did a good job, sir. He showed us the whole estate, I must say it's a impressive house." she said and Giuseppe chuckled.  
"Good, good." he said and patted Stefan on the back.  
"Now son, show the ladies to their rooms." he said before returning to his paper.

Elena was in her room, pulling the pins from her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders and back, in delicious curls, before brushing it out.  
Then she looked in the mirror, and sighed.  
She was beautiful she knew that, but boys always fell for Katherine's dominant side, they liked rough girls. But Elena liked it gentle, but intimate and real, passionate and filled with true love.  
She flipped her hair over one shoulder and made her way downstairs and out the door, and walked through the beautiful garden.  
Filled with roses in different colours, and low labyrinths with bushes that reached her just below her knees.  
Then she sat down on a bench beneath a apple tree.  
She just sat there letting herself enjoy the delicious smells of the flowers and the sounds the birds made.  
But there was a sound disturbing the peace, and she looked up and made a noise of surprise when she saw a guy sitting up in the tree.  
Then he met her eyes and took she breath away, which had never happened with a guy before.  
His eyes was startling blue, in a colour Elena had never seen before, but she had never seen more beautiful eyes in her life.  
He had raven black hair, high cheekbones and sharp face lines.  
"Sir, may I ask why you are up in the tree?" she called up to him, and he smirked, a smirk that made her legs turn to jelly, luckily she was sitting on a bench.  
"I'm getting the best apples, no one reach." he answered, his voice gentle and soft.  
Then suddenly he was sitting beside her, holding a apple.  
"To you miss," he said holding it gracefully out to her, Elena blushed and took the apple from him, their hands touching lightly, his were warm and soft.

"I´m miss Elena Pierce." she said the guy bowed his head.  
"I'm Damon Salvatore." he said, "nice to meet you miss Pierce."  
"Please call me Elena, Mr. Salvatore." she said and Damon smirked at her again.  
"Please call me Damon." he said and Elena looked down a chuckled.  
Then the wind caught her hair and blowed it across her face, brushing lightly against Damon's face, and Elena immediately pulled it down.  
"My apologies Damon, it gets in the way sometimes." Elena said with a slight blush on her cheeks. **God** , she thought, where had her self control gone? She was a vampire and a human guy made her blush, that hadn't happened since she was human five hundred years ago.  
"It's okay, I like your hair." he said and Elena looked at the apple he had given her it was as red as blood.  
"Neither Stefan nor your father mentioned you." Elena said and saw how Damon's lips pressed into a tight line, and realised she must've hit a nerve. "I'm sorry that's none of my business." she quickly said.  
"You're right it's not." Damon said sternly, and Elena looked down.  
"I have to get back, or Kat is going to wonder where I am." she said and stood up, she had started walking when he grabbed her arm.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, it's just that I've never met someone like you, that sounded so caring and gentle," he apologised, his blue eyes begged her to forgive him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Elena said, and noticed he was still holding her arm, she didn't want him to let go.  
"Miss Elena, Mr, Salvatore says it's lunch time." Emily says as she comes towards them.  
"Well then, let's go." Damon says, and lays a hand on the small of Elena back, the tips of Elena's hair brushing against his hand, then he lead her towards the manor, Emily hurrying in front of them.  
"Do you enjoy your room?" Damon whispered in her ear, and she jumped, **god!** What's wrong with her, she thought.  
"Yes, I do. It has an amazing view," Elena said and fought to keep her voice steady, she had just met Damon and already couldn't control her feelings around him.

When they came into the dining room, Stefan and Katherine was seated beside each other Giuseppe at the head of the table.  
Damon pulled out Elena's chair so she could sit down, before taking a seat beside her.  
"Elena why are you holding a apple?" Katherine asked, and Elena realised she was still holding the apple she got from Damon.  
"Damon gave it to me." she said and Damon smirked.  
"To eat it, not to keep it as decoration." he said with emphasis on 'Eat.'  
Elena chuckled and didn't really know what to do with the fruit that looked delicious, but Damon took care of that for her.  
"Here give me that." he said and took it from her hands, before he threw it through an open window.  
And from below Kat and Elena could hear a faint "Ouch!" from someone who probably got hit by the apple in the head.  
Elena gasped her eyes wide as she looked at him.  
"Why did you do that, you didn't know if I wanted it." she said.  
"Did you want it?" Damon asked with a crocked eyebrow, and Elena smiled.  
"No, but it was a reminder of our first meeting," she said.  
"Then you'll remember me as a apple boy," Damon said teasingly and Elena gave him a soft glare, and he chuckled, and smiled, a gentle quirk at one side of his mouth and that Elena found adorable.  
"Ahem," a voice said and they snapped out of the trance they were in, and looked away.  
"I'm Katherine, Elena's sister." Kat said and Damon almost didn't spare her glance, he just let his eyes wander towards her quickly before looking at Elena again.

The lunch was filled with talking, Elena and Katherine told the Salvatore's about their home in Bulgaria. The Salvatore's was very interested in hearing their history.  
"Where are your parents?" Giuseppe asked.  
"They're dead." Elena said shortly.  
"I'm sorry," Damon said, and sounded genuine.  
"We are too," Kat said, and gently gripped Stefan's hand.  
"How?" Damon whispered, and Elena saw the scene in front of her, when she and Katherine had fled from Klaus 1364 and he had killed their whole family for escaping, the sight of their father against the wall with a sword through his chest forever burned into their retinas.  
"Fire . . Fire." Elena said weakly, and Damon gently touched her arm, his eyes sad and understanding.  
"I really am sorry," Damon said and Elena smiled.  
"I believe you." she said.  
"Now to something more happy." Stefan said, "What do you like to do?" Stefan asked, and Elena beamed.  
"I love to ride, and to draw." she said.  
"She absolutely loves to ride, she had her horse home before a black mare, a real beauty, fast as the wind, Elena called her Black Willow. Then our parents wanted to sell the Willow, and Elena is very stubborn so she said to our parents, that if they wanted to sell the Willow, she was going with her, since our parents didn't want to lose Elena they kept Black Willow, and Elena stayed in the stables for two weeks to make sure they didn't sell her when she didn't knew about it." Kat said, and took a deep breath, "and after that Elena always took Black Willow on a ride in the sunrise and dawn."  
Damon smiled, "Where is Black Willow now?" he asked.  
"She's home," Elena answered, Black Willow wasn't dead, she had gotten her only a couple of years ago, and the ones that had threatened to sell her has been a family she and Kat had been living with.  
"I could take you on a ride tomorrow if you want, show you around Mystic Falls." Damon offered, and Elena turned to him her deep brown eyes shining.  
"I would love to," she said.  
"So what do you like to do?" Stefan asked Kat.  
"I love to be with my girlfriends, and talk about boys and they love to gossip." Kat said.  
It stood clear to Damon then, that Elena was the one who let people have their secrets and minded their business, and let them have their privacy.  
Then she looked down while she spoke to Kat, knowing she could hear her.  
"Don't break Stefan's heart, please, he doesn't deserve that." she said, she knew Kat had heard her by the glares she sent her when neither in the Salvatore family saw.

After dinner Damon escorted Elena to her room, at the door she turned around.  
"I'll see you at sunrise," she said before closing the door, later that night Emily came and helped Elena with the dress, before she crawled into the giant bed.  
She knew Katherine had compelled Stefan to love her, that was how Kat worked.  
Later she fell asleep, her dreams filled with dazzling blue eyes, a side looped smirk and a amazing body.

Next morning she wore a cream coloured dress, with the bodice going reached a bit above her elbows, and a brown fabric vest over, her hair was pulled back and locked by a twist just above her neck, she had black boots on so she would be able to get up and down from the horse.  
She met Damon at the front door, "This way miss Elena." he said and showed her out from the main house, and to the back.  
There was a low house with windows, Elena guessed it was the stable. And she was right.  
"You can take Pilgrim, I'll take Lightening " Damon said and Elena raised her eyebrows at the names.  
"Pilgrim is mine, Stefan named Lightening when he was eleven." Damon explained while he saddles and braids Lightening, Elena does the same on Pilgrim, she felt the familiar excitement build up in her stomach like when she was younger and would ride.  
They lead the horses outside and sits up, and soon they are away, and when the sun rises and hits Elena her hair sparkles in bronze and gold.  
"Mr, Salvatore, this is amazing." Elena breathed, when they came up on a mountain and could see the sunrise clearly.  
She could feel his eyes on her, and feel admiration roll off him in waves like water against the shore.  
"Did you want to show me around?"she asked and Damon nodded, and turned his head in another direction, and she followed him on Pilgrim.

When they had done all Mystic Falls, Elena had a clear picture off that the Salvatores were very respected, and she had also heard what the girls thought about Damon, that he was incredibly handsome, and what every girl seemed so smitten by was his body and eyes, and Elena had to admit, his eyes were dazzling and his body was amazing.  
She had walked past Kat´s room on her way to meet Damon and heard her talking to Stefan about turning him, so she knew that Kat had compelled him, poor boy, Elena thought, and made a mental note to ask Emily to give Damon vervain tea every day to protect him from Katherine.  
Elena had met Pearl and her daughter Annabelle, who she found out were also vampires so she quickly became friends with them.  
"You are lucky," Pearl had said and when Elena had looked confused she had chuckled, "I mean _Damon Salvatore_ that´s practically every girl´s dream." Elena had looked away towards Damon who was talking with a man on the street. "It was nice to meet you Pearl," Elena had said before she'd walked back to Damon, and listened a while to the conversation he had with the man, but Elena found it boring and tuned them out and made her presence known. "And who is this beautiful lady?" The man said and Elena had to push away the feeling of throwing up which was weird since a vampire can´t throw up, but the man repulsed her.  
"This is Elena Pierce." Damon said, "She and her sister is staying with us for a while." Elena reached up and whispered something in Damon´s ear, "Please say we are together, I don't like him, who is he anyway?" Elena whispered and Damon nodded. "Of course," he whispered back, and placed an arm around her waist, the man's eyes narrowed when he saw the move, "Miss Elena, this is Sheriff William Forbes." Damon said and Elena's mouth opened slightly, _**sheriff?**_ she thought, _**but he´s flirting with me?!**_ Elena found that thought incredible repulsive.  
Damon seemed to notice her discomfort in the Sheriff´s presence and excused them. The sheriff just scoffed, his eyes glued to Elena when she and Damon sat up on Pilgrim and Lightening, and took off in the direction of the Salvatore estate.

"He did what?" Stefan asked his brother when Damon and Elena had gotten back to the house.  
"He was trying to flirt with Elena, she looked like she would throw up." Damon said, "Good thing that you took her away from there, or Kat would have been furious at us for letting ´Lena get hurt." Stefan said and Damon snorted. "Like I would allow that . . ." he said and looked up when he heard Katherine and Elena walk down the stairs, Elena was in another dress, that matched Katherine´s. "I´m going to kill Forbes," Kat snarled, and Stefan and Damon chuckled. "And we will help you," Stefan said and Kat went up to Damon and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for getting ´Lena away from there, I can't even think about what would've happened if you hadn't." she said, and Damon smirked, the side looped smile Elena had fallen for since she had first met him.  
"I would never let anything happen to Elena, not just because she is our responsibility, but because I like her and I don't think she deserves to get her life ruined." Damon said and Elena nearly melted at his words.  
Elena almost couldn't bear looking at Damon after his words, that had been filled with emotions.  
"Damon . . ." She said and Damon smiled at her.  
"Thank you for that I really appreciate it." She said and he was shining at her, she knew that she hadn't been forced to use compulsion to get Damon to love her, he loved her by free will.

"C'mon I'll show you back to your room." Damon said and led her up the stairs again, with a hand resting on the small of her back.  
"I meant what I said, I didn't get you from William because you and your sister is our responsibility, I feel something for you, after one day of knowing you, aren't that crazy?" Damon said, Elena smiled.  
"Not at all, I know the feeling." She promised, and kissed his cheek before closing the door between them, he leaned his head against it.  
"Dammit," he muttered not knowing Elena heard him.  
She had to admit, to have someone care so deeply for her as Damon did scared her a little, no one had ever done that before.  
She heard Damon walk down the corridor while muttering for himself, but she didn't listen, she wasn't her sister, and sank down on the bed and sighed. The time she and Kat would spend on the estate would be long especially if she didn't work things out with Damon, she really liked him too, like really liked him.  
That's when she came to the realization, she loved Damon.  
More than she had ever loved anyone before, and she promised herself he would be hers before she and Kat left in three weeks.  
She was up almost half the night, planning on how Damon would became hers.  
Then she finally got it, she knew he loved her, now she just needed him to say it to her and he would be hers and she would be his, and they would be happy, and she wasn't going to use compulsion at all, that was forbidden area when it came to feelings . . .unfortunately that didn't include Katherine who already had compelled Stefan to love her.  
She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and dreamed about her and Damon.

 _They were riding in the sunset, the sky shifted in colours, pink, orange and yellow, and slightly peachy, edging between pink and orange.  
The horses ran, and seemed to be racing to see who could reach their destination first, both were laughing and Elena's hair flew behind her in the wind.  
Then they slowed down, at the beach of a beautiful lake, the setting sun was reflecting in the water, Elena sat down from Pilgrim and dipped her hand in the water, sensing the temperature.  
"Let's swim, it's warm enough." Elena said excitedly, to Damon who sat down from Lightening, and went to stand behind her, and brushed her hair aside over one shoulder and started kissing her neck, and Elena closed her eyes.  
"Of course," he whispered against her neck, and she felt his lips move against her skin and shuddered.  
"Help me with this," she said and gestured to Damon to undo the laces that kept her dress together, and she didn't have to ask twice, soon the dress was laying on the sand, and Damon threw a look on the corset.  
"Just undo the laces, and when you have you'll understand how to get it off." Elena said and Damon did as asked, he kissed her shoulder as it got exposed from the fabric.  
He turned around as she undressed, and went into the water, then when the water was over her shoulders she spoke.  
"You can turn around now, darling." she said and Damon smirked, and started to undress, Elena's eyes widened slightly at the sight off his bare chest before regaining her composure.  
She turned around as he went to work with his pants, and soon he joined her in the water.  
Their bodies sliding together in the water, that was like soft silk against their naked skin.  
Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, drawing him in and kissed him.  
Then she pulled back, looking at him, waiting for permission which he gave and she sank her fangs into his throat, he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side for her to reach better, and moaned.  
Their bodies were pressed together under the surface of the water. When she pulled back from his neck she kissed him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He lifted her up, keeping a grip on her and he walked them out of the lake and onto the beach, and laid her down on the sand.  
He was on top of her, and started kissing down her neck and her head leaned backwards onto the sand and her body arched against him, she felt like her skin was on fire where he touched her.  
_  
Elena sat up, gasping for breath, the dream had been so real, it was like she could feel Damon's fingers on her waist and thighs, and his kisses going down her throat and on her mouth, and it made her ache with desire of being with him in the real world as she had been in the dream.  
She sighed, if Kat found out about her love for Damon, she would compel him to love her instead of Elena.  
She called out for Emily, who soon showed up in her room.  
"Yes, miss Elena?" she asked.  
"Emily, could you please give Damon tea with vervain? To keep Katherine out of his head." Elena requested and Emily nodded.  
"Of course," she said and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

 **Chapter 2. The Revealing  
** Next time Elena saw Damon she could smell the vervain on him, and thanked Emily for doing as told, but then she was stronger than Katherine, so she would probably not be able to smell the vervain.  
"Elena!" Damon said, and gripped her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
"What got you all excited this specific morning?" she asked, and noticed Damon didn't let go of her hand and she didn't try to pull it away.  
"I was thinking we could go riding, there is a place I want to show you." he said.  
"Really!" Elena said with childlike joy before composing herself. "I mean, I would love too." she said, and Damon smirked.  
He escorted her back to the stables again, and they made Pilgrim and Lightening ready, they sat up and was soon off towards a path in the forest, it was impossible to find it if you didn't know it existed.

When the sun was standing high on the sky, they reached a lake.  
With sparkling blue water, that was almost as blue as Damon´s eyes, the leafs on the trees was shining incredible green, further away a waterfall filled the lake, it fell over the edge of a cliff with grey stone, that was also sparkling lightly in the sun.  
The place took Elena's breath away, instead of a beach it was grass covered in flowers in different colors. At the edge of the lake a bush of roses grew, the flowers as red as blood, like the apple he'd given her when they first met.  
"Those type of roses as called Black Magic," Elena said, "I´ve always liked them, the unnatural color, it makes it special."  
Damon threw a look at the bush and shrugged.  
"I gave one of those to my mother once, and she must've liked them too, because she immediately put it in a vase and didn't want to threw it away." he said and smiled.  
Elena went over to the bush and reached out to touch one, she ran her fingers over the petals.  
Then she pulled her hand away and went down to the edge of the water and looked out over the water, and then she felt Damon touch her bare shoulder, and the memory of the dream returned and she suppressed a shiver, and turned around. Behind her stood Damon, and he was holding one of the Black Magic roses out to her, one that must be the most perfect one, she reached out and gently took it from him, awe in her eyes.  
"Thank you," she said and he smiled.  
"My mother always said, ´ **expect a thousand roses from someone you hate, but only one from the one you love** `" he said and Elena looked down so he wouldn't see how touched she was by that.  
"Your mother must have been one full of wise advice and words." she said and looked up at Damon again, he nodded.  
"She was," he said, he had a light in his eyes that wasn't sad or happy, but something in between.  
"I´m sorry," she said and he smiled.  
"It´s okay it was three years ago." Damon said, and smiled to show it was okay, Elena gripped his hand with hers, that didn't held the rose, and squeezed it.  
"How did you find this place?" Elena asked, and Damon smirked the side looped smile.  
"Well, I was upset after my mother´s death and I wanted a place to be alone so, I took Pilgrim and didn´t came back until I found the perfect spot. Sure it took a couple of hours, but I found this place." Damon said and gestured to the magical place.

Elena didn't let go of the rose until they came back, they had spent the whole day at the lake, talking and walking, and she asked Emily to fetch a vase and then pour some water in it, then she put it on her nightstand and admired the color, that stood out in the light room, mostly in white, but the bed was in black with white sheets.  
Elena reached out and touched the flower again, the flower sent out waves with its delicious scent, making her think back on the dream, the air around the lake had been filled with the same scent, and she relived his touch again, like she had when she had woken up.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," she said, and Damon opened the door and smiled when he saw the rose.  
"Damon, why are you here?" she asked and stood up to greet him, then thought better of it, when she remembered she was wearing her nightgown, and it was very inappropriate for a guy to see a girl in anything else but a dress.  
"I came here to talk, and to ask for advice." he said and she gestured for him to sit on the edge of her bed.  
"My dad told me I was old enough to join the town council, and when I asked what they did he said bluntly, like it was nothing special, that they hunted _vampires_." he said, his voice filled with disbelief when he said the word, vampire. Elena went cold.  
"What do you think I should do? Accept and be as crazy as father, or say no, and live a normal life?" he said, Elena battled with herself whether to tell Damon about her or not.  
"If you should meet a vampire, would you fear it, if it wasn´t trying to kill you or hurt you?" Elena asked.  
"No, I wouldn't, I believe that I'm too handsome to be eaten." He said and then saw her expression and added, "No I wouldn't fear the vampire if it didn´t try to kill me," he said, and Elena could see that his words were true, he was brave and wouldn´t fear her.  
"Damon . . ." she said slowly, "I have to tell you something." she said, "and you might hate me for it and fear me, but remember I would never hurt you okay?"  
"Elena? What are you talking about?" he asked and she looked down and let her vampire face appear, the veins pulsed under her eyes, her eyes went blood red and her canines lengthened.  
Then she looked up at Damon, nervousness in her eyes, not really ready for his fear and rejection.  
Damon gasped, his blue eyes went wide while he stared at her face, and then reached out to trace the pulsing veins beneath her eyes with the tips of his fingers.  
He saw her eyes, and realized it must have taken all her courage to tell him.  
"Please," she said, "don't fear me. I would never hurt you, we have spent three days together and I have proved that I would never hurt you." she pleaded.  
He smiled gently at her, "And how could I possibly fear such a beautiful creature?" He asked and she smiled, and he flinched, and she realized she still had her vampire face out, she quickly hide it again so she would look human.  
He smiled, "I'm happy you told me, now I certainly know you better." He said and she blushed and looked down.  
"Does Stefan know?" He suddenly asked, and she shook her head. "Good."  
"How do you turn?" He then asked.  
"You have to die with vampire blood in your system and then feed on a human within twenty four hours or you die." Elena said.  
"Do you feed on humans?" He then wanted to know.  
"Yes, but I haven't fed since I came here." She said but it was also a warning.  
"How does it feel to be bitten?" He asked, pure curiosity in his eyes.  
"I can't describe it, it's the most amazing feeling, it's very pleasurable." She said.  
Damon didn't hesitated in stretching his arm out to her.  
"Drink from me," he said but she shook her head, "Elena, just do it, you need it I believe." He said and she threw a guarded look at him.  
She bent down towards his wrist. "Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.  
Then she sank her fangs into his skin, the vervain was gone from his system so his blood was pure.  
And tasted amazing, his blood was rich and tasty.  
Damon made a sound low in his throat, and Elena gripped his wrist tighter to prevent him to pull away, but he didn't.  
She crawled closer to him on the bed until she was pressed against him, her thoughts about it being inappropriate for Damon to see her in only her nightgown was gone, and he stroke her hair while she continued to drink from him, and the feeling it gave was nothing like any pleasure he'd ever felt before.  
Then she pulled back and looked at the two small, identical holes.  
"Here," she said and bit into her own wrist and held it out for him. "Drink."  
"What?" He asked puzzled. "But you said. . ."  
"Only if you die, but the blood also heal wounds of any kind, so now drink." Elena explain and Damon bent down and Elena's head fell backwards and she closed her eyes and a small smile touched her lips, when he drank her blood, then he pulled back.  
And raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"It's as pleasurable for a vampire as for a human." She said.  
And before she could react he kissed her, his lips was just as soft as it had been when he kissed her hand the same morning.  
She kissed him back, her fingers threaded themselves into his soft black hair, and one of his hands were tangled in her hair, the other one pressing her against him.  
"I apologies." He panted when they pulled back, out of breath, at least he was in need for oxygen since Elena didn't need it. "I just had to do that," he said and blushed.  
"It's okay, I needed that too," she promised with a smile and brushed his hair from his face with one hand.  
"Goodnight, Elena." he whispered before getting off the bed and walked out the door.  
"Damon wait!" she said and when he turned around she blew him a kiss, he caught it and pressed lightly two fingers to his lips, and smiled at her before he closed the door.  
Elena fell back on the bed, a smile lighting up her face and eyes, and as she became more aware of what actually had happened the smile grew.  
"Well, looks like someone is happy." a voice said, and Elena looked up and saw Katherine standing inside the door, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, I am." Elena said and regained her composure, before looking at Kat, "I told him about me." she said.  
"Yeah, I know I heard you, and I'm okay with it as far as you can trust him." Kat said.  
"I trust him, he would never tell anyone about my secret, he´s like me he doesn't go around and reveals secrets and details about people's privacy. He´s a gentleman." Elena said.  
"What about Stefan?" she then asked, "I heard that you used compulsion the first day."  
Kat shrugged, "Well what can I say, I couldn't help it, and I knew he loved me I just speed up the process a little, unlike you Elena." she said.  
"I think it's wrong to force people do feel and do things they don't really want." Elena argued, and Kat just raised a perfect eyebrow and disappeared from the room.  
That night she dreamt about Damon again. 

_She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in her room and saw how the door opened behind her, and Damon came inside.  
"A little early, we haven't even had breakfast yet." she said and stood up and turned to face him, and smiled at him.  
His steps were slowly and walked towards her like a panther approaching its prey.  
"Breakfast is in a hour, don't you think that's way too long to wait?" he breathed as he came closer to her.  
Her breathing became as heavy as his was, and she could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest, and it made her lick her lips and his eyes became a few shades darker, now a deep midnight blue rather than azure.  
As he was a few steps from her, he didn't walk slowly anymore, he moved towards her in something that should only be vampire speed.  
He pressed her up against the wall beside the bed, and lifted her hands over her head both knew she could easily take them down but she refused, and he kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, her lips opened under the pressure and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and move with hers as she kissed him back.  
He cradled her face in his hands, he pulled back for a while before kissing her again, her hands pushed him against her.  
He kissed down her neck , while he pulled a hand down her body, everywhere he touched her she felt like her skin was burning.  
Her hands worked on the buttons on his shirt and when she had undone them, she pushed it off his shoulders and pulled her hands down his sculpted chest, before connecting their lips again._

Elena's eyes snapped open and she looked into the darkness of her room in the Salvatore estate, only now it was empty and Damon wasn´t kissing her on the bed, she was entangled in the sheets, she touched her hand to her lips, half expecting them to be swollen from Damon's kisses in the dream.  
There was a light knock on to the door and it opened seconds after and Damon came inside, and if Elena had been human she would have blushed madly at the sight of him, but since she wasn't only a light pink colored her cheeks.  
"Good morning," he said and walked over to the bed, and she pulled him in for a kiss, their lips melted together in a gentle kiss.  
"Good morning," she said when they pulled back, he smiled and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
"Ready to go down and eat breakfast?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I'm just going to get dressed." she said and Emily came inside and helped her with the dress while Damon waited outside the door.  
"Now I'm ready." she said when she showed up at his side.  
When they walked down the stairs Damon asked, "How can you eat? If you are supposed to

be –" he asked and Elena smiled.  
"Dead? It's not a really ugly word, but besides that we have to drink blood our body functions are pretty normal." she answered.  
The rest of the way down to the dining room was filled with small talking, and when they entered the room Kat, Stefan and Giuseppe was already there.  
"Mistresses, I hope you slept well?" he asked and Elena nodded.  
"I enjoyed my beauty sleep fully." she answered and thought about the second dreams she had.  
"Good," he said, his eyes went from her face to Damon. "Have you thought about my suggestion?" he asked and Damon looked down.  
"Yes, father. And I decline." He said simply and pulled out a chair for Elena, she sat gracefully down.  
From the other side of the table, Kat watched them she knew Elena hadn't used any ounce of compulsion on Damon to make him not to fear her, it made her jealous, she had been forced to use every kind of trick she had on Stefan for him to not fear her.  
"Did you dream something nice?" Damon asked, _**I dreamed about your hands all over my body and your lips on mine**_. Elena thought but of course she didn't say that.  
"Nothing special," she said but gave him a small look  
"I did," Kat suddenly said, and Damon, Elena, Stefan and Giuseppe's attention turned to her.  
"You did?" Damon asked, with mild surprise, and Kat nodded.  
And after that no one said something else.  
Damon took Elena's hand under the table and squeezed it, Kat and Stefan was whispering to each other while Giuseppe was reading a book.  
"You done?" Damon whispered in her ear and she nodded, "Good, Today we are going into town." he said and Kat´s head snapped up.  
"What? What about Forbes?" She asked, and Damon smiled calming at her.  
"Don't worry I'm going to keep her safe." he said and winked at Kat, showing he knew Elena could easily protect herself.  
He led Elena out from the house, feeling  
Kat´s glares at their retreating backs.

When they got into town Damon showed her around, while Elena listened after Sheriff Forbes´ heartbeat, she couldn't hear it close to her, so she was calm.  
Damon showed her a dress store, and led her inside.  
"Pick a dress, miss Elena." he said and Elena turned to stare at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I said: pick a dress." Damon repeated.  
"I heard you the first time, I don't understand." she said, and Damon threw her a half amused look.  
"Well, I´ll explain as easy as I can: I´m going to buy you a dress for you to wear on the  
Founder´s Day in a few days." he said and Elena smiled.  
"That I understood." she said at that moment a woman came into the room.  
"Mrs Fell, I´d like your best dress for miss Elena, she and her sister is staying with us for a couple of weeks, and she needs a dress for the Founder's Day." Damon said to the woman.  
"You are very pretty." she commented, looking at Elena.  
"Eh . . . thank you." Elena said, not knowing what else to say.  
"No worry dear, we will find you something. " and with that Mrs Fell took Elena from Damon´s arms and then it all began, picking a dress, then try it out. And after that have it special made.

Almost an hour later Elena came out from the shop, having ordered a dress she had fallen in love with as soon she'd seen it, but she refused to tell Damon what it looked like.  
"C'mon please." he begged, but she shook her head.  
"No, you´ll see it in a few days." she said and he pouted.  
"But I don't want to wait a few days." he said and she lightly kissed him, to get the pout from his face.  
"Pouting isn't a fitting expression on you Mr. Salvatore." she said and he smirked at her, and quickly kissed her again.  
He smiled at her, "You really are the complete opposite of Kat, are you?" he said.  
"Yes, so said our parents too." Elena said.  
"So . . . how old are you?" Damon asked, and Elena's smile fell slightly.  
"Five hundred years." Elena said not meeting his gaze.  
"Well, you don't look a day over twenty." he teased.  
"Hey, Kat and I was turned when we were nineteen." Elena said.  
"So how did your parents really die?" Damon asked, and Elena gave a humorless laugh.  
"If you want to know that, I have to tell you my whole life history." she said.  
"Then tell me." Damon encouraged and Elena gave him a small smile.  
"Well, it began in 1492 when Kat and I came to London, well there we met Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson, at first they were very charming and nice, and Elijah fell, of course for Kat." there was an edge to Elena's voice when she said the last part.  
"But then we found out Klaus wanted to use us for a sacrifice to undo some spell put on him, Elijah helped us to escape, and then we ran like hell."

 _Elena and Kat was running through the woods, like a monster was after them, which it kind off was.  
As they rounded a tree, Kat fell and hit the ground, Elena fell down at her side to help her up, when they heard voices and stayed on the ground.  
"They ran that way." a man´s voice said, the sisters tried to slow their heartbeat down and calm their breathing, and Elena had almost succeeded when she heard Kat scream a muffled scream, and when she turned around one of the men from the Mikaelson manor, Trevor, was holding a hand over Kat's mouth.  
"Quick, run north as fast as you can. After a while you'll find a cabin. Say that I gave you this," he said and pushed the moonstone into Kat's hand. "And that I sent you there, they will help you. Now run!" he said and they ran.  
_  
 _After some time they finally saw the cabin Trevor had told them about, Elena knocked on the door and an old lady opened the door.  
"I´m sorry, I don´t let strangers come inside." she said and started closing the door.  
"No, wait." Elena said. "Trevor sent us here, he said you could help us."  
"What is going on?" another voice asked, and a woman came into the sisters sight. When she saw them her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Let the girls inside." she ordered and the old lady invited them.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked when they were inside.  
"Trevor said I was going to show you this, and that you could help us." Katherine said and held out the moonstone.  
"Where did you get that?" the woman asked.  
"Trevor gave it to us." Kat said.  
"If Klaus find out you took it, he will haunt us forever." the woman said and pushed them into a room with one bed. "I´ll take you back to Klaus in sunrise." she said and closed the door and locked it._

"And that's when Kat got the crazy idea of turning, so she stabbed herself before she made something that made my leg break." Elena told Damon, who listened carefully, they were now seated on her bed in the Salvatore mansion.

 _The woman, Rose, came through the door. The first thing she saw was Elena, whimpering on the floor, her leg in an unnatural angle, and then Kat, laying on the bed with blood spreading on the front of her dress.  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice harsh.  
"I fell, when I was running through the woods." Kat said.  
"No, I would have smelled it." Rose said and reached over to find the knife Kat had hide beneath the sheets on the bed, she cursed before biting into her wrist and pressed it first to  
Kat´s mouth and then to Elena´s. Then she walked out of the room again, before hearing the sound off a chair falling, and when she walked back into the room, Elena was hanging from the ceiling, a rope around her neck. Kat was laying on the floor, the knife she had used to stab herself was now buried in her chest.  
Rose gasped, knowing she would never had taken care of the sisters, now they were turning into vampires, and their blood would be useless, and worse thing off all; Klaus would know she had given them her blood, that later turned them.  
_  
"That was an awful story." Damon told Elena who chuckled and nodded.  
"Yes it is. But Klaus got his revenge on us." she said.

 _Elena and Kat sat down from their horses, and outside their old house they used to live in, laid dead bodies.  
And when they got into the bedroom, Elena went inside first and gasped, their father was against the wall, his feet not touching the floor, a sword protruding from his chest.  
Their mother laid on the bed, blood all over the front of her dress, showing she had been stabbed, the same was with their sister, sitting on the floor beside the bed._

"Every member in our family was dead, everyone." Elena said, her voice was weak and shaking, she took a deep breath. "And ever since then we have been running from Klaus, hating him for killing our entire family, and fearing him for what he could do to us."  
Damon put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.  
"Telling Damon our history?" came Katherine´s voice from the doorway.  
"Yes, he wanted to know how our parents died." Elena said.  
"It´s awful," Damon repeated, and Katherine nodded.  
"Yes, it´s not a pretty story." she agreed.  
"What happened to the moonstone?" Damon asked.  
"We still have it, we stole it to make sure he was never going to be able to undo the curse on him." Katherine answered.  
"So you carry it with you wherever you go?" Damon asked.  
"Yes, we don't want to risk it gets stolen." Elena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind off was.  
"Anyway, Stefan is taking me out, see you later sis." Katherine said before disappearing out the door. Elena looked after her with slightly raised eyebrows.  
"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Kat sounded emotional." Elena said.  
"Well look at that." Damon said and Elena chuckled.  
"So what now?" she asked, "we still have four hours left with daylight, so what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, any ideas?" Damon said, and smirked at her.  
"If I had any ideas, I wouldn't have asked what we were going to do." Elena pointed out.  
"Good point, I´ll let you have that one." Damon groaned. Elena threw him a playful glare.  
"But seriously," she said. "What are we going to do?"  
"I have no idea." He said and fell back onto the bed, and she joined him on the bed, so now they laid shoulder to shoulder. And he grabbed her hand and played with her fingers.  
Then his finger traveled up over her pulse point, and her breath caught in her throat. His finger traveled higher on her arm until it reached her shoulder, where it drew small circles.  
Then it continued to travel up her neck until it stroke her cheek, then moved over to her lips and traced the shapes of them.  
She turned her head to look at him, and found that he was already looking at her.  
His eyes went first to her lips and then up to her eyes again, then he slowly leaned in and she met him halfway.  
Their lips connected in a loving kiss, that told everything what they felt for each other.  
Suddenly someone cleared her throat at the door and the parted and turned towards the door, only to find Katherine there.  
"Kat?" Elena said. "I thought you said Stefan was taking you out."  
"He is, I just wanted you to know that you should close the door, I don't think Mr. Salvatore would be overjoyed if he sees you two." Kat said and Damon snorted.  
"He never gets overjoyed and haven't been in twenty four years." he muttered and Elena looked down to hide a smile.  
"Oh my god!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I was going to meet Pearl." she said and jumped up from the bed, and bent down and kissed Damon on the cheek before she and Kat hurried out from the room.  
When she walked into the house Pearl and Annabelle lived in, they were talking.  
"Elena," Pearl greeted her and kissed both her cheeks. "I heard you told Damon about your secret. Can you trust him?" she asked, her tone serious.  
"Please, I´m sure he'd rather die than tell anyone about me and Kat." Elena said, and Pearl nodded.  
"About Kat, she was here before, and I must say that she isn't discreet about compelling Stefan Salvatore." she said and Elena grimaced.  
"That's how Kat works, she compels a guy who is in love with her and then turns them, only to leave when they have completed the transition." Elena said.  
"That´s not messed up." came Annabelle´s voice, filled with sarcasm and Elena smiled at the young looking vampire.  
"That's how most vampires are, sweetheart." she said.  
"Are you like that?" Annabelle asked, the question caught Elena off guard.  
"I haven't turned anyone since **I** was turned." she answered.  
"Not one?" Pearl asked. "And how old are you?"  
"I'm five hundred and sixty five years old." Elena answered.  
"Wow, but you'll turn Damon." Annabelle stated.  
"I love him, and if I want to be with him forever he have to live forever, I'll ask him when I get back." Elena said and Pearl placed a comforting hand on Elena's arm, and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  
"Go," she said. "I'll see you later." Elena nodded and hurried out the door.  
Her carriage took her back to the Salvatore mansion and she rushed upstairs until she realized she had no idea where Damon's room was.  
She sighed and started searching, she opened door after door, after door.  
Then she heard his heart beat and followed the sound, until she came to a door.  
She knocked and a soft, "Elena, you don't have to knock." came from inside and she opened the door.  
Damon got up from his place on the bed and walked towards her.  
"Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I came to ask you to spend eternity with me." she said, and he looked startled for a while.  
"Princess, do you even have to ask? Of course I want to spend eternity with you." he said and kissed her, softly but not briefly.  
"Then you have to drink." Elena said when they parted and bit into her wrist.  
Damon looked at her wrist before lifting it to his mouth, and started to drink.  
She moaned softly barely audible.  
And when he pulled back, a thin stripe off blood dripped from the corner off his mouth.  
And before she had time to react he kissed her this time hard and demanding. He pushed her up against the wall, and opened her mouth with his and his tongue slide inside her mouth.  
They pulled apart when they heard the sound of running feet and upset voices.  
Elena heard everything and sagged against the door, gasping.  
"Princess? Princess, what is wrong?" Damon asked.  
"They have taken her, your father and his friends on the council have taken Katherine." Elena said, tears streaming down her cheeks, she could already feel the pain of losing her sister fill her.  
Her last remaining family for five hundred years.  
"What?!" Damon said, and Elena nodded.  
"Your father gave Stefan vervain filled tea, and when Kat drank from him the vervain made her unconscious and they took her." Elena said, sobbing. Damon pulled her up to her feet and hugged her.  
But she pulled away. "I have to get out off here." she said, and he looked confused.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"If they know Katherine is a vampire it won't take long until they understand I am too." Elena said and for the first time since she came to Mystic Falls, she used her vampire speed to get out and to the quarry.  
From there she heard Stefan and Damon closing in on the carriage that held Katherine and the other captured vampires, including Pearl. And she vamped over there and heard a gun being fired, and Stefan fell. Damon looked down in grief at his brother before a second shot echoed through the night and Damon fell, Elena covered her mouth with her hands so the humans wouldn't hear her scream of fear, pain and grief.  
When they were gone she rushed over to Damon's side, she lifted his head into her lap and brushed his hair from his face, and gently bent down to kiss his lips one last time when he was human.

Then she helped Emily to carry them down to the quarry, Elena didn't left Damon's side and tears streamed down her cheeks when she stared at his lifeless body.  
She breathed a sigh of relief when he sat up and gasped, he looked around and seemed to calm down when he saw Elena sitting next to him.  
"Princess." he said and she smiled through the tears, he sat up and pulled her into his lap where he cradled her against his chest. "Shh, it's okay." he whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest.  
"It's not okay!" she sobbed. "You _died_!" she said.  
"I'm okay,"' he said, and saw another girl further away, Elena followed his gaze and sighed.  
"Damon you must feed if you want to complete the transition, and if you don't want to be like me you don't feed but then you'll die, and I won't survive that." Elena said and Damon's blue eyes went to her.  
"I'll complete the transition for you." he said and went over to the girl, and when he got there Elena was standing at her side, then she sank her fangs into the girl's neck, and pulled back.  
Damon went hesitantly towards her before he bent his head and drank, his first taste of human blood.  
Then he pulled back and closed his eyes, he felt Elena's finger on his lower lip, whipping the remaining blood away, then he felt something being slipped onto his finger and looked down and saw a ring, in the same stone as Elena's necklace.  
"It's a daylight ring, with that you'll be able to walk in the sun." Elena explained, and intertwined her fingers through his and smiled at him.  
"What now, Princess?" he asked, and smiled a radiant smile.  
"Now we have forever." she said and a joy so strong filled them at her words, he pulled her closer to him so her body was pressed against his and he kissed her.  
Neither of them noticed Stefan waking up, and throw a look in their direction.  
"Brother?" his voice made then pull away from each other and turn to look at him.  
Damon walked towards him, with Elena behind him, a hand on his back preventing him from attacking his brother and drain him dry.  
Damon stopped on a safe distance from his younger brother and looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
While Elena walked closer to Stefan, and gripped both sides off his head and looked him in the eyes.  
"What happened to Katherine, why and how did she get taken?" she asked, even though she already knew, but she wanted to hear Stefan say it.  
Her voice was shaking slightly when she mentioned her sister's name.  
"I don't know, she drank from me and suddenly she sounded like she was choking, and she said 'vervain' before she collapsed onto the floor and lost consciousness." Stefan said, and Elena looked like she would explode.  
"So which one off you came up with the foolish idea to save her?" she asked the brothers.  
"I did." Stefan said. "I wanted to save her, and why didn't you got taken?" he asked and gazed up at Elena.  
"Because I haven't fed from Damon, only once and he didn't have vervain in his system." Elena said. "And how could you be so _stupid_?" she asked suddenly furious, Stefan, Damon's younger brother had gotten Damon killed.  
"Pardon?" Stefan said.  
"How could you suggest such a foolish idea, that got your brother killed?" she asked, and Stefan looked behind Elena.  
"What are you talking about he's behind you." he said and Elena growled.  
"Because he is like me now. Like me and Katherine." she said and Stefan looked up at her.  
"What about me?" he asked and Elena threw a glare at him, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
"You are in transition too, you have to feed within 24 hours or you'll die." she said before walking back to Damon. "Emily, will take care of you." she called back over her shoulder and Stefan noticed for the first time Elena and Katherine's handmaiden near where he laid.  
Her brown eyes watched him and then he smiled slightly back.  
Suddenly Elena's head snapped up and she gripped Damon's hand and they vamped away into the forest.  
When they got back, Elena was crying and Damon was holding her tight against his side, while she cried.  
"What happened?" Stefan asked.  
"They burned the church, the vampires were in there. Including Katherine." Damon said and Elena sobbed even harder.

 _"I smell smoke," Elena said when they vamped through the woods and towards the old church in town.  
"What do you think they are doing?" Damon asked and Elena grimaced.  
"I rather not think about that." she said and when they reached the church they saw how people lead vampires into the church and they saw Katherine being led into the church, and then they closed the door.  
Elena's eyes widened when they lit the stone building on fire, she fell to her knees crying, the pain of losing her sister unbearable. Worse than when she lost her whole family. But Katherine had been her sister for five hundred years and she had doubted she really knew her parents at all.  
"Elena!" Damon said and kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form, she leaned against him.  
"She's dead, Damon. She's dead!" Elena sobbed and Damon could feel his heart break with hers.  
He lifted her up and carried her back and from the burning church.  
When they had gotten halfway Elena's sobs ebbed out, and she was leaning her head against Damon's shoulder.  
"Damon," she whispered. "Put me down."  
He placed her back on her feet, and supported her with one arm the rest of they way to the clearing at the edge off the quarry.  
Suddenly he felt how Elena's body started to shake again and she started to cry again. She hid her face in his neck and took a deep breath.  
"What happened?" Stefan asked when they got back, and Damon said so quietly he could.  
"They burned the church, the vampires were in there. Including Katherine." he said_.

Elena's heart wrenching sobs was killing him and he couldn't bear to hear her unhappiness, he embraced her and pulled her against him, she leaned against him.  
And without any warning they were up against a tree, and she had him pressed hard against the trunk. And she pressed her lips to his, he could taste her tears on her lips.  
Her hands traveled down his chest and undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, and her hands traveled up his now bare chest.  
Suddenly their kiss was broken when Stefan stumbled into the clearing covered in blood.  
Every being in the clearing turned to look at him, he had a weird look in his eyes, like something was off, a half crazy look.  
Elena immediately stepped in front of Damon and looked at Stefan with guarded eyes, and when Damon tried to sidestep her but she stopped him.  
"Damon, don't. He's not himself," Elena paused. And looked at Stefan with narrowed eyes. "He's a Ripper." she then said and the name made Emily's head snap in Elena's direction.  
"Miss Elena. No, he can't be, it's impossible." she said with fear in her eyes.  
"No, quite the opposite, it's very possible. And one example is standing in front of us." Elena said and walked closer to Stefan but stayed so he wouldn't get closer to Damon.  
"What happened to you?" Damon asked behind her.  
Stefan smiled a wicked smile. "Father is dead. I killed him." he said, and surprise was reflected in Damon's eyes for a while before his mask slipped back on.

After a few days Elena and Damon's bags were packed and they walked out of the Salvatore house and then went into the waiting carriage. And the carriage went down the driveway and down to the harbor and from there they took a ship to Europe. And started a new life, an eternity with each other.

 **A/N: I know this is not my best chapter and some of you probably wanted to see how Damon and Elena´s relationship would progress, and in later chapters we will see what their choices would create for consequences in the present time.**

 **Please, let me know what you think by review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3. The Return  
145 years later  
**^ Newark, New York's airport ^  
"Damon!" Elena squealed, when he playfully lifted her up bridal style. They had been married for seventy years, but they looked just as young as they had for 145 years.  
Damon smiled and buried his face in her neck and kissed her on the sensitive skin.  
"We are back, after years away." he said against her skin while she looked around at the sky high buildings in glass.  
"When was the last time we were here?" she asked, and played with the buttons on his shirt.  
"About fifteen years ago," he whispered, closing in on her lips before kissing her gently. He put her down on the floor again and broke the connection between their lips.  
"I love you." he said and she smiled.  
"I love you too." she said and she quickly peaked him on the lips again before walking off to get their luggage.  
When they got out from the airport, Damon's blue Chevy Camaro waited on them, and Elena could practically feel his happiness over seeing his 'baby' again.  
He put their bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her before walking over to the driver seat. And soon they were off on the road towards the Salvatore boarding house.  
When they got there lights were shining in the windows.  
"What are we doing back here?" she asked. "Stefan is going to be here." she said and heard Damon chuckle beside her at the anger in her tone.  
"That's what I'm planning on, I have some unspoken words with my brother since the last time we visited here in 1994." Damon said and Elena threw a curious look at him.  
"Was that when you didn't show up for a while, and when you did you was furious?" she asked and Damon stiffly nodded, he hadn't told her much about what had happened only that Stefan had let Damon be in a house without his daylight ring for a couple of hours, but when he did show up, he had just grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her from her conversation with Liz Forbes, and away from Mystic Falls, and now they were back after fifteen years and Damon was still pissed over what Stefan had done.  
And Elena was furious at Stefan for getting Damon killed in 1864, so the younger Salvatore weren't on good odds with Damon and Elena.  
They heard Stefan in his room, and Damon and Elena jumped up on the balcony to his room, while Damon stayed in Stefan's sight, Elena stood behind the wall so Stefan couldn't see her.  
"Hello brother." Damon said when Stefan had turned around and seen him.  
"Damon." Stefan said. "Where is Elena?" he asked.  
"She stayed in Paris this time, she is afraid she won't be able to control herself to not rip your head off when she sees you." Damon said.  
Damon taunted Stefan until the younger brother, living on animal blood, threw himself at Damon, but before he came in contact with Damon's body Elena had grabbed his throat in the air and he was dangling in thin air from the railing, the only thing preventing him from falling was Elena's grip around his throat, she smiled venomously at him.  
"Hello Stefan." she said with deadly calm voice.  
"Elena, what are you doing here? Damon said you still were in Paris." Stefan groaned through his closed throat, and Damon was impressed he even managed to get out any words at all through the hard grip Elena had on him.  
"Well, he lied," Elena said.  
Damon sneaked up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and gently kissed her neck she leaned her head to the side for him to reach better and seemed to have forgotten Stefan until she let go off his throat and turned around to kiss Damon hard on the lips. Stefan could feel every bone in his body break when he hit the ground and he cried out in pain, while the couple continued to kiss on the balcony.  
Elena didn't care if Stefan broke every single bone, she wouldn't even care about him if he was standing in the sun without his ring.  
She giggled, when Damon hiked one of her legs up on his hip it was easier with jeans than the heavy dresses from 1864.  
She remembered the day women had started to wear pants of any kind, especially shorts, those were Damon's favorite kind of pants on her.  
She remembered when she had come home with jeans, he had stared at her legs like he'd never seen them before and that had made Elena laugh, the jeans she had brought had been like a second skin and she had worn a sky blue, long sleeved shirt to it. Damon had looked hypnotized at the sight.  
"Thinking about the first day you came home with jeans?" he murmured against her lips.  
"Mhm," Elena said and Damon took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.  
She moaned and twined her fingers into his hair, and he flashed them from the balcony and into the house they hit one of the wooden walls hard that made a crack appear, he pressed her against it, trapping her body between his and the wall. One of her legs was pressing him against her.  
Then they vamped into next wall, and made another crack. And then they finally reached Damon's bedroom, he spun her into the bed and she had barely hit the mattress before he was on top of her. Practically ripping her shirt from her body and his followed soon after.

When they got downstairs they came face to face with Damon and Stefan's great nephew Zach, but Stefan called him 'uncle' since Stefan was pretending to be 17 and not 163 years old.  
He stared at them, paling visibly.  
"Damon? Elena? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, and Elena glared at him.  
"We came home because Damon wanted to make sure Stefan or you didn't burn the house to the ground." she said coldly.  
"Well, now when you have seen it's still standing you can leave." Zach said and Elena pouted while Damon snorted.  
"Nah, I think we will stay for a while." Damon said. "After all, this town are famous in Europe for its delicious population." Elena giggled beside him, and he smiled his side looped smile.  
"You are crazy." Zach said and Damon's smile disappeared immediately.  
"You know, comparing to my brother I doesn't rip people's heads off when I feed. You can call me whatever but I'm not insane or crazy. But my brother is the No1 maniac." Damon said, icily.  
Elena gripped his hand to calm him down, and threw a warning look at Zach.  
"I would advise you not say things like that." She said, "Damon has hold grudges towards Stefan for years and if you aren't careful with what you say you'll be in danger until you die."  
And with those parting words there was a whooshing sound of wind and Damon and Elena was gone.  
Elena dragged Damon into the woods and let him take out his rage on a giant oak tree.  
" _Are you sure it's this way_?" they heard a girl's voice say and their heads snapped in the direction.  
" _Yeah, I'm totally sure. No worry, the only dangerous thing out here are wild animals._ " came a boy's answering voice and a predatory looking smile spread over Damon and Elena's faces.  
"I go up," Elena said and jumped up into a high tree, and jumped from tree to tree.  
Until she were behind the humans, it was two girls and two boys, and Elena could feel the scent of their blood up in the tree.  
Then she let go of the branches and fell to the ground and hit it behind the humans, who spun around and the girls screamed when they saw her laying there with a broken neck she had gotten when she had hit the ground.  
She could hear Damon getting closer and soon she heard his voice.  
"Is everything okay? I heard a scream" he said and as he reached them, Elena regained consciousness.  
"I don't know, she fell. I think she maybe fell out of the tree." one of the girl's hysteric voices said.  
Then Elena felt Damon's familiar fingers on her neck, like so many times before but under completely different circumstances.  
"She's going to be okay, take them away from here and I'll call an ambulance." Damon said and Elena heard when four pair of feet hurried away from there.  
"Are you ready?" Damon whispered in her ear and she nodded.  
And she was up and they were off into the woods in supernatural speed after the teenagers, and showed up in front of them.  
They jumped and stared at the two magnificent creatures in front of them with wide, fearful eyes.  
And soon they got terrified when Elena and Damon's faces changed, to show the monsters they really were. Elena strike first, burying her fangs into one of the guys' neck while Damon drank from one of the girls.  
Their friends ran away from the scene, screaming for help. Damon and Elena pulled back from their victims, blood dripping from both their chins, the boy and the girl fell to the ground, stone dead.  
Before they flashed after the two fleeing humans, it was easy for Damon and Elena to find them, thanks to their screaming. Thank you for making such noise. Elena thought dryly. And they were standing in front of them within a minute, the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted in fear, the guy beside her was shaking with fear.  
Now Damon and Elena strike at the same time, Elena was quick at the girl's side and was draining her dry, the same was with Damon and the guy.  
When they were done they just left the bodies where they killed them, before vamping away.  
"Do you regret becoming like me?" Elena suddenly asked, she had worried about that for a couple of years, but had never dared to ask.  
"Sometimes, but it's very rare that I regret making a decision that gave me a chance to literally spend eternity with you." Damon said honestly, and Elena nodded, she had known there were moments when Damon regretted becoming a vampire, like the first time he killed someone he wanted to die, he felt guilty and in that moment Elena was happy she hadn't told him about the humanity 'switch' as Emily had called it, that could make a vampire turn of their humanity and after that it wouldn't feel anything, not grief, not love, nor happiness.  
But after that she had told him, and he had flipped it. It had taken Elena almost twenty years before she managed to make Damon turn on his humanity again, and at that time he had built a wall, so the guilt from killing hundreds of people didn't overwhelm him like it should have done another vampire.  
"Bu I haven't since we got married." Damon continued, "I knew that when we were married there were no going back, and I did want to be a vampire when . . ." he broke off and soon Elena heard why, they heard a voice. And that voice belonged to Stefan.

 _"Do you know a way?" he asked someone and a voice answered.  
"Yes, there is a spell, in Emily's grimoire, in that book there is a spell to reverse the one cast on the crypt." the voice belonged to an older lady.  
"So there is a way to get her back? Is there any chance I could get Katherine back?" Stefan said.  
_  
"What the hell?" Damon muttered beside Elena and they crept closer to the house from which the voices came from.

 _"Yes, there is a chance. Will you tell your brother and his girl about this?" the woman's voice asked.  
"No, probably not. Not even Elena, she may be Katherine's sister but she tells Damon everything, and Damon didn't love Katherine." Stefan said.  
"So your brother's girl, Elena, is Katherine's sister?" the voice asked.  
"Yes, her twin." Stefan answered_

"Is that true?" Elena asked Damon, "is there a possibility that I could get my sister back?"  
Damon shrugged, he didn't really know the answer.  
"I think it's time, we have a little talk with my brother." he said and they vamped to the boarding house and waited there until Stefan walked through the door.  
When he finally came through the door, Elena gripped Damon's hand to stop herself from ripping Stefan's head off, for keeping the secret that Katherine was alive from her.  
"Damon, Elena." Stefan said and then moved towards the stairs, but Elena flashed in front of him, a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
"Why don't you sit down?" She said, not moving a muscle.  
Stefan gave her a guarded look but went over to sit opposite Damon, when he was seated Elena went over and sat down beside Damon.  
"So what are you doing back here, brother?" Damon asked, with just enough suspicion to make Stefan squirm.  
"I'm here to see so Zach is okay." Stefan answered and Elena opened her mouth to retort but Damon covered her mouth with his hand, to stop her from saying anything. And when he did Elena gripped Damon's hand to stop herself from ripping Stefan's head off.  
"See, I don't think that's totally true." Damon said and leaned slightly forward.  
"Why would you think that?" Stefan asked and Elena scoffed behind Damon's hand.  
"Ever heard of vampire hearing?" she said her voice was muffled but Stefan heard her and paled.  
"What did you hear?" he asked warily, and Elena looked at him with a expression edging between hate and disappointment.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and pushed Damon's hand away from her mouth. "It's my sister."  
Stefan looked guilty down, "because I didn't want Damon to find out, he promised me an eternity of misery, and if I got Katherine back he would never succeed." he answered and Elena abruptly stood up and flashed up the stairs to Damon's room, Damon threw a angry look at his brother before following her.  
She was roaming through one of their bags.  
"There is something I want to show you." she said and Damon stayed where he was.  
"And what is that?" he asked at the same time Elena pulled out a white bag, the kind you get when you have put clothes in for cleaning. And zipped it open.  
Damon's mouth opened slightly at what was inside.  
It was the most marvelous dress he'd ever seen.  
It was the same color as his eyes, electric blue silk, and a amazing pattern in amethyst colored lace, covering the bodice of the dress over the hard parts where the corset was.  
The sleeves were short and in a slightly glistening golden lace.  
"Where did you get that one?" he asked and Elena threw a look at the dress.  
"You remember in 1864 when I ordered a dress for the Founder's Day?" she asked and his eyes widened when he understood what she was implying.  
"So you mean . . .?" he said and she nodded.  
"This is the dress I ordered."  
"But how, the day you ordered it you and Katherine was revealed as vampires?" Damon asked.  
"Emily sent it to me a couple of days after that, but I never got a chance to use it." Elena explained and pulled a hand down the soft, cool material and sighed.  
"I really wanted to see your face when I walked down the stairs in the dress." Elena said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"I think it would probably have looked like it does in this very moment." Damon said and took the dress from her and put it on the bed, before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked while she rested her head against his chest.  
"I had other things to think about than a dress." she said. "But I managed to keep it whole and in good condition."  
Damon smiled, "You did, you kept it for 145 years." he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and pulled one hand through his hair.  
"Not to destroy the obviously amazing time we have right now," Damon said. "But . . .what about Stefan?" he asked and Elena pulled back, and turned away from him, her hand resting on her forehead in frustration.  
"I don't know, he kept the fact that my own sister have been alive a secret for 145 years." she groaned. She was very disappointed in Stefan.  
"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Damon asked, and Elena looked like she had given up.  
"We stop him," she said and sighed. "I know it´s my sister and I want nothing else but to get her back, but he can't have a happy life after what he did." she looked troubled when she said it, and Damon pulled her against him, her back was pressed against his chest and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"I know how it feels, if I found out my mother had been alive for 148 years I would want nothing else but to get her back." Damon said, and kissed her neck.  
"I know you would," Elena said gently, it didn't matter how long his mother had been dead he still missed her like crazy.  
She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, her face was pressed against his shoulder.  
She hugged him for comfort and for a while they just stood like that, with their arms around each other, until they heard a door slam from downstairs.  
They pulled back from each other and was downstairs quicker than the light, in the foyer stood two girls, one blonde, and one with black hair and brown skin.  
They flinched when Elena and Damon just showed up behind them.  
"Who are you?" The blonde asked, and Elena raised an eyebrow.  
"I could ask you the same thing, it's after all you that is walking straight into our house." she said and the blonde and the other girl looked surprised.  
"You live here, but I thought Stefan lived with his uncle only." The blonde said. "I wonder why he hasn't mentioned you." her voice was now slightly flirtatious.  
"You've met my little brother," Damon said, and wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and pulled her against his side and made the blonde's eyes narrow.  
"Now answer the question," he said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Caroline Forbes." The blonde said. "And this is Bonnie Bennett."  
Elena eyes widened.  
"Bennett?" she said and the other girl nodded. "Do you happen to be related to Emily Bennett?" she asked.  
"I think so," Bonnie answered.  
"Now, can you answer our question?" Caroline said. "Who are you?"  
Elena rolled her eyes at the blonde, who couldn't take her eyes off Damon.  
"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." Damon said. "And this is Elena Salvatore."  
Caroline's eyes turned to disgusted when she noticed the way Elena was pressed against him, Damon saw that and kissed Elena quickly on the lips.  
"Are you together with your sister? That's disgusting." Caroline said and Damon gripped Elena tighter to prevent her from ripping Caroline's head off.  
"Who said I was his sister?" she asked coldly.  
"Wait," Bonnie said. "Aren't you?" she asked and Elena narrowed her eyes.  
"No, she's my wife." Damon said and both vampires in the room could practically feel the jealousy roll off Caroline in waves.  
"Hello Stefan." Damon said and turned around to meet Stefan's eyes.  
"You got married?" he said and Elena nodded.  
"Obviously," she said, her tone slightly cold.  
Stefan turned to Caroline and Bonnie, he too, seemed to notice that Caroline didn't take her eyes off Damon.  
"Caroline, Bonnie shouldn't we get started with the school project?" he asked.  
"I want to know why you haven't told us you have a brother." Caroline snapped, but Damon cut in.  
"We're not on the best of terms." he said, and Elena chuckled.  
"That's one way to put it," she said.  
"Why do you know about this but not me?" Caroline asked, and Elena's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
"You know there is no logic behind that question at all, right?" she said. "But to answer your question, I'm his wife of course I know about it."  
Elena hoped that Caroline would understand that Damon was taken, he was even her husband.  
"Please distract me before I rip her head off." she whispered to Damon, to low off a human to hear.  
And Damon, being Damon took of course it seriously, he gently turned her towards him and bent down and gently kissed her, she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and the kiss deepened.  
His hands that rested on the side of her neck slide down to her waist and pressed her against him.  
In that moment both Damon and Elena forgot where they were, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan disappeared it was only then in their own bubble.  
Damon went to kiss her neck and pushed one side of her shirt down to almost her elbows.  
But of course no bubble could stay whole for long.  
"Ahem," said a sharp voice and Elena pulled back to glare at Caroline.  
She didn't care to pull up the one side of her shirt that Damon had pushed down, she just let it be.  
"What?" Elena snapped at her.  
"Get a room, there is a thin line between PDA and that." Caroline said and Elena turned away so they wouldn't see her satisfied smile, mission accomplished, she thought.  
"Okay," was the only thing Damon said and grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her out the door.

When they was in the forest Elena burst out laughing.  
"Did you see her face?" she said, "priceless."  
Damon smiled his side looped smile and looked at her with love shining in his eyes.  
He pressed her against him. "I love you," he said and Elena's eyes light up with something else than amusement.  
"I love you too." she said and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back.  
"What happened back there?" he asked. "You got all weird."  
"Well, blondie back there was flirting with you so I asked you to distract me so I wouldn't rip her head off." Elena said.  
"She did? You know she's not my type, I have a thing for brunettes." Damon said and Elena smiled.  
"And 600 years old vampires too?" she teased.  
"Nah, my type is mostly 500 years old." Damon teased back, which was true he had fallen in love with Elena when she had been 500 years old, but that didn't change just because she turned 600 years.  
Elena rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his and happened to send him flying into a tree, she burst out laughing at his expression.  
"Very funny," Damon deadpanned and Elena smiled.  
Then suddenly he had her against a tree and he slowly leaned forward and just let his lips brush against hers and when she went to deepen the kiss, he pulled back with a smirk and Elena groaned in protest.  
"You're such a jerk," she muttered.  
"Thank you darling." Damon said and lifted one hand to pull it down her cheek.  
"Now you're going to get it." she said to him, while she thought of things to give him the best or worse payback depends on how you see it.  
"Oh I'm sure." Damon said and grabbed her hand and spun her around, until her back was pressed against his chest.  
"What about blondie and witchy?" Elena asked, both her and Damon had known Bonnie was a witch when they had first met her.  
"And what about little brother, or your sister?" Damon said, and felt how Elena sighed against him.  
"I stand by my point, we stop him." Elena said, and sighed again. "There is something you should know." she said.  
"What?" Damon asked.  
"Do you promise to not tell Stefan?" she asked and Damon nodded.  
"Of course." he said.  
"Well, Katherine may have made a deal with George Lockwood, and he may have agreed to it. And she may have been out of the tomb for 145 years." Elena said this quickly, and Damon´s eyes widened.  
"How do you know this?" he asked.  
"She visited me, when we was in Chicago, she told me everything, I was mad at her but forgave her." Elena explained.  
"What was this deal about?" Damon asked.  
"Lockwood would get her out of the tomb and she would give him the moonstone."  
"Did Emily know that Katherine wasn't in the tomb when she created it?" Damon asked and Elena shook her head.  
"No, she didn't." she said.  
"My brother is crazy, does he really think she is in the tomb?" Damon mused.  
Elena chuckled and shook her head with raised eyebrows.  
"Apparently." she said. Damon smiled and spun her around again.  
"Huh, I should have known that this would be something Kat would do." Elena said, but Damon shook his head.  
"No, you couldn't have known." he said.  
"Damon, she's my sister I should know her, and that's not only because she's been my sister for 600 years, but just because she is my sister." Elena protested.  
"How about I take your mind off all this?" Damon suggested and Elena turned to look at him.  
"Like what?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Another road trip?"  
"I was thinking of a more supernatural distraction." Damon said. "There is this place in New Orleans where the vampires is partying every night, even those without these daylight ring."  
Excitement flared in Elena, partying with other vampires in the dark of the night.  
"Really?" she said. "Let's go then."  
They vamped to Damon's Chevy Camaro and was soon off towards Louisiana and towards New Orleans, the city of Jazz.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, and be so kind to review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I´m sorry for not updating earlier, it has been much with school starting and things like that.**

 **Some authors leaves Disclaimers, where they say they don´t own The Vampire Diaries ad I have forgotten to leave those, but anyway, I don't own TVD all rights goes to the CW and L.J Smith.**

 **Okay, now I'm blabbering.**

 **Here is chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4. New Orleans**  
^ New Orleans, eight hours later ^  
"Where is it?" Elena asked when Damon pulled her down Bourbon Street.  
She watched in awe at all the colors and music that was mixed together, and the people.  
"Right. . . .here." Damon said and pulled open a door and gestured for her to walk inside.  
When they got inside Elena looked around, the usual scent that occupies clubs, like smoke and cheap beer didn't exist here, instead the scent of expensive perfume and blood filled every centimeter of the room, with dark walls.  
"Why isn't anyone here? I was promised fun" Elena said and Damon who had walked a little in front of her turned around.  
"Like I told you, not all has these handy daylight rings." he said and Elena smiled.  
"We drove all night, so what are we going to do for like." she checked a watch on the wall. "Six hours?"  
"Don't bother, that watch hasn't worked for years." Said a voice behind them, and they turned around, a guy was standing behind them.  
"Good to see you here," he said, his eyes on Damon. "Damon Salvatore, it has been a while."  
"Will," Damon said and gave him the kind of hug Elena called 'guy hug.'  
"And who is this beautiful lady?" Will asked, his eyes was now on Elena.  
"Will, this is my wife Elena Salvatore born Elena Petrova." Damon said and Will's eyes widened when he looked at Elena.  
"You have been here before, but you called yourself Katherine then." he said.  
"That was my twin sister." Elena said, Will just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
"Well, we have five hours to sunset, do whatever you want," he said and disappeared.  
"You know him?" Elena asked when he was gone.  
"Where do you think I spend my humanity less years?"  
"And how did you learn to know a Will?" this was things Elena didn't know about Damon's past.  
"Well, it's something I'm not proud of, I gave Will the IDs for my victims and he gave them to vampires that needed fake IDs." Damon admitted.  
"Clever," was all Elena said.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the booths, with blood red fabric and old wooden tables.  
They just sat there . . . talking, until more and more people started to fill the room, all of them threw glances at Damon and Elena's table before quickly looking away.  
Damon and Elena had both created their fair share of a reputation, Elena had been reckless when she had tried to turn Damon´s emotions back on, and Damon had been . . .well . . . emotionless.  
It didn't take long for the club to get totally crowded, by now all the booths were crowded.  
Everywhere fangs glistened in the pulsing light.  
Damon was watching Elena while she danced to the hypnotizing beat to a mix of one of Kat Deluna´s songs, her fangs on display.  
"Are you distracted?" he whispered and knew Elena was old enough to hear him over the loud music.  
"Yes, I am." she answered and Damon smirked.  
Suddenly Elena was sitting beside him.  
"What happens if a human walk in here?" she asked out of the blue.  
"It wouldn't live long enough to even process where it was. Why do you ask that?" Damon said and Elena shrugged.  
"Because it just walked in four of them through the door." She said and Damon´s eyes snapped to the door, and saw them.  
Their eyes were wide when they looked around the room, that was filled with lethal creatures, armed with fangs.  
And just like that every single vampire in the room stopped with what theý were doing and turned to look at the humans.  
Elena and Damon was just watching from their booth in the corner, and didn't move when the vampires attacked the humans and their screams filled the air, mixed with the scent of fresh blood.  
"Lucky my brother wasn't here." Damon whispered in Elena's ear and she nodded, knowing that Stefan would turn into the Ripper of Monterey at the mere scent of human blood.

Soon the humans were drained dry and the music started again.  
Elena stood up and started walking towards the dance floor, but turned around t0 watch Damon underneath her eyelashes.  
"Aren't you going to dance?" she asked.  
Damon shook his head. "I'd rather do this." he said and flashed up to her and pressed his lips against hers, first Elena tensed in surprise before melting into his kiss, and started returning the pressure.  
Her fingers twined themselves into his hair and she moaned against his mouth, his hands were around her waist and pressed her against him.  
Their kiss deepened and everything disappeared, the vampires, the music, the scent of blood even the dead human bodies on the floor.  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her legs pressed him tighter against her.  
"Hey Damon, man please put her down." Came Will's distant voice.  
Damon unwillingly pulled away from Elena's lips and turned to look at his old buddy, Elena unwrapped her legs from around his waist and Damon put her down.  
The thing Will said next made him sounded frightening close to the annoying blonde Caroline in Mystic Falls.  
"Please man, I don't know if its allowed to put up displays like that from where you come from, but here in New Orleans there is a very thin line between PDA and that." he said and Elena glared slightly at him.  
"What do you want?" Damon asked annoyed that his fun time with Elena had been interrupted.  
Will could hear the annoyance in Damon's voice and held up his hands.  
"Easy, I just wondered what you are doing here, you haven't been around for years. Why now?" He asked, and Damon turned to face him fully.  
"Do you think I'm up to something?" Damon said, Will shrugged. "Then you are wrong, I'm not up to something . . .yet."  
"Then why are you here?" Will asked and Damon stepped forward.  
"Why don't you leave, or I will kill you. And remember I'm older than you and therefore stronger, and I believe that you don't have any desire to fight against me and a 600 year old vampire." he snarled and Elena grabbed his arm.  
"And where are you supposed to find a 600 year old vampire? The oldest one I know is 400" Will asked, and Elena's eyes narrowed.  
"There is one standing in front of you, right now." Damon said, and Will's eyes searched the room.  
"Where?"  
"I'm 600 years old," Elena snarled and grabbed Damon's arm in a wider grip.  
"And for the record we are here because Elena needed a distraction from Mystic Falls, so I brought her here." Damon said and without another word pulled her out from the club.

"Damon please, slow down." Elena said as he pulled her after him on the street in high speed. "Not that I can't keep up and I don't get blisters in these shoes, but you walk too fast." she added, and Damon slowed down a little.  
He looked around and then pushed her in front of him into an alley, then he followed her.  
The alley was dark and the brick walls was slightly wet from water, and without any warning he pushed her against the brick wall, and attacked her lips with his.  
His hands rested on the brick on either side of her head, trapping her in place between his arms.  
His body pressed hers against the hard stone in the brick wall.  
He smiled against her mouth and her tongue entered his mouth.  
He lifted her up and she once again wrapped her legs around his waist, he pressed her tighter against the wall to prevent her from falling to the ground. Her hands ran down his back, and felt his muscles ripple under her touch and down to the waistband on his pants and pushed up his shirt and her hands touched his soft skin.  
Water drops started falling from the sky, and soon it poured down on them, making their clothes and hair stick to their bodies, the rain straightened out Elena´s curls and made the leather of Damon´s jacket glisten.  
They were pressed together everywhere - chest, hips, - Elena´s calves pressed against his groin, pressing him closer to her.  
His lips molded against hers, their wet faces slide against each other.  
Elena rolled her hips against his, and Damon groaned against her mouth, the rain started to fall harder over them.  
Then Damon pulled back, both of them was breathing heavily.  
"Why don't we get a room and drive back home tomorrow?" Elena suggested.  
"Good idea." Damon said and pulled her out of the alley, and they quickly melted into the crowded street.  
"Hey, Damon." Elena said and he turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you," she said and a genuine smile spread over Damon's handsome face.  
"I love you too." he said and peaked her on the lips before he started walking again, pulling her with him.

They checked in on a hotel nearby and Elena was taking a shower while Damon was sitting on the bed, in only his jeans.  
His eyes glassed over when she walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body, he swallowed and turned his eyes away, Elena smiled in satisfaction when she saw how affected he was.  
She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, her chest was pressed against his back.  
He turned her hand against him and kissed her palm, and then moved up her arm to her pulse point, she smiled against his neck and placed a soft kiss there.  
She moved one hand to play with his raven black hair, while he continued to kiss up her arm.  
"You know, Stefan and the troubles will still be there when we get back." she said.  
"I know," he said and she felt his lips move against her inner wrist.  
"So why can't we stay here a little while longer?" she asked and suddenly he used vampire speed to move them to the opposite wall to the bed, and pressed her against it.  
Their bodies flustered together, his fingers worked on the towel and let it fall to the floor, the moment it hit the cool floor they crashed together in a heated kiss, his hands rested on her naked shoulder blades.  
Then there was a knock on the door and they used vampire speed to quickly get dressed.  
Thank god, for our vampire speed Elena thought when she went and opened the door.  
On the other side stood a guy with an expression mixing between curiosity, embarrassment, and annoyance.  
"Yes?" Elena snapped, and the guy looked up and tore his eyes from her body, his eyes were wide and both vampires could feel the scent of his blood run through his veins, and hear the rapid beating of his heart.  
"Um . . .are you Elena?" he asked and Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Yes," she said, the guy reacted immediately.  
He jumped at her and stabbed her with a stake right through her chest, Damon fell to the floor in agony as he watched the love of his life fall to the floor with a stake protruding from her chest.  
Then he ran at the guy and ripped his head off, and didn't even give him a second thought, Damon didn't care about the blood as he crawled through it towards Elena.  
"No, Elena. No, no please no." he begged as he gripped her hand and rested his forehead on their clasped hands.  
"Ugh, it's lucky he doesn't know how to stab a vampire." he suddenly heard Elena groan and his head snapped up, he couldn't believe his eyes. Elena was moving, and was now working on pulling the stake from her chest.  
"What?" he mumbled and Elena smiled weakly at him,  
"He missed my heart by millimeters, I'm okay." she whispered and Damon bent his head and rested it on her shoulder, while tears streamed down his cheeks out of joy and relief instead of grief and agony.  
Elena ran a hand through his hair over and over again, soothing him.  
Poor Damon, he thought he'd lost me, she thought.  
"I thought you died, I thought he had pierced your heart." Damon whispered against her hands.  
"He didn't, and you don't get rid of me that easy." Elena said and tried to joke, a small smile on her lips, but Damon's expression said he didn't thought it was funny.  
"C'mon sit up." he said and helped her to sit up.  
He placed her between his legs and she rested her back against his chest, while his hands were wrapped around her waist.  
When he buried his face in her neck she could feel his tears against her skin, and it broke her heart that she had caused him such pain.  
"Why did he attack you?" Damon asked against her neck.  
"I believe he was compelled, I have never met him before but he knew my name." Elena answered, then her eyes fell on the headless body on the floor.  
"What happened to him?" she asked and Damon raised his head to throw a look at the body.  
"I killed him for stabbing you," Damon said bluntly.  
Elena felt how the veins pulsed beneath her eyes, and she was hit by the overwhelming scent of blood.  
"I need blood," she whispered and slowly crawled towards the body.  
Damon didn't believe how huge turn on it was, watching Elena drink from someone. He had seen it for 145 years and was still affected.  
When Elena was done she looked much healthier.  
"So . . ." she said. "How are we going to explain this?"  
Damon glanced at the body and the blood on the floor, and frowned.  
"Compulsion?" he said and Elena smiled at him.  
"So does this mean we're leaving?" she asked.  
"Sadly, yes. We don't know if any more people in this town has been compelled to kill you." Damon said.  
Elena pouted, she didn't want to leave, sure it wasn't fun having some unknown guy trying to stake you but she was having lots of alone time with Damon, which she hadn't got much of since they got back to Mystic Falls two days ago.  
Damon kissed the pout of her face. "Quit pouting," he said, "It isn't a fitting look on you." he teased.  
"Oh, really?" Elena said. "You know every look fits on me."  
"True." Damon said and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, that made her insides melt like gold over open fire. She smiled against his soft lips, she knew they only had a few minutes before they were forced to leave.  
And as if he was reading her mind, he pulled her closer, in a way that told her her he wanted to leave just as much as she wanted, which wasn't much.  
Elena was thinking of something to say, rather something that would make them stay.  
She came up empty handed, as predicted.  
When it came to her Damon was very protective even though she had 500 years on him and was stronger, he didn't put her in any kind of danger.  
She loved when he got protective, because that showed that he hadn't stopped loving her, and wouldn't stop loving him.  
Suddenly a bizarre thought hit her and she giggled.  
"Care to share what you obviously finds funny?" Damon said when he had pulled back.  
"Everyone celebrates when they have been married for like twenty years and thinks that, that´s amazing, while we have been married for seventy years and known each other for 145 years, that should be something to celebrate." Elena said and Damon chuckled, and stroke her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes, his eyes gentle and loving.  
"I love you Damon." Elena said.  
"I love you too, Elena."  
She gently pressed her lips against his, in a loving kiss, that spoke in ways words couldn´t.

Damon grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand to his Camaro and they got in.  
And when they was driving back towards Mystic Falls Elena started fiddling with the radio, looking for a channel who played good music.  
She stopped when Everytime We Touch with Cascada came on, then she stopped, and started to sing along. Her voice that sounded like bells filled the car and Damon tuned out the song and instead he listened to Elena singing the song.

 _´Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling,  
and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
Need you in my life'  
_  
When the song was over Elena looked over at Damon, who had a small smile playing on his lips.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do you know how much I love you?" he said and Elena smiled with her whole face.  
"Yes," she replied softly, he grabbed her hand and they drove the rest of the way to Mystic Falls in a comfortable silence with their hands tightly intertwined. 

**Mystic Falls, Salvatore boarding house.  
** Stefan paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, it made him more concerned than relieved that Damon and Elena was gone.  
"Please, will you stop pacing?" Caroline asked from her place on the couch beside Bonnie, and Stefan stopped.  
"What is the deal with your brother and his girlfriend?" Bonnie asked. "You doesn´t seem to like them very much." she then stated. Stefan saw how Caroline straightened in interest.  
"Yeah, I don't see what he sees in her, she is boring and possessive." she said.  
"They have been together for a long while." Stefan said and thought back at 1864 when Damon and Elena had met.  
"So there is no chance I could steal him away then?" Caroline said, and Stefan stared at her.  
"That is very unlikely, sure I don't like either my brother or Elena, but that doesn't mean that I don't like them together, they bring out the best in each other. And believe me I´ve seen both their bad sides and Elena is even worse than Damon." Stefan said.  
"Well, that wasn´t very nice." Said a voice from the door, and they turned around to see Damon and Elena standing there, Elena had a fake pout on her face that quickly changed to a smirk, their hands were intertwined.  
Caroline´s eyes narrowed when she saw the way Damon was looking at Elena, jealousy streaming of her again.  
"Well Stefan, aren't you going to tell us what you were talking about, since it obviously was about us. And behind our backs, we are hurt." Elena mocked and Damon smirked.  
"Very hurt." he said and placed his hand on his chest, over his heart, to mock offended.  
Elena laughed and they strode up the stairs, joking and laughing and making comments about Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie as they went, making sure said people heard them.  
Stefan made a move to follow them but Caroline got up and grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid.  
"Oh does a little girl have to protect you from bad words." Elena said and stuck her lower lip out, and Damon snickered beside her.  
"That´s it." Stefan said and vamped over to Damon and Elena, and they just stood there but the next moment he was flung into a wall.  
"Stupid move brother, not just because you did it in front of humans, but because you actually thought you could take us." Damon snarled while Elena went over to the frightened humans on the couch.  
"What the hell is going on here? How did you move that fast?" Caroline was yelling out the questions, and Elena groaned.  
"Please shut up, you're making my ears explode" she said and looked Caroline deep in the eyes.  
"You are going to forget everything you saw here, you and Stefan and your little Asian friend made your homework and then you left." she compelled her, and Caroline repeated the words before walking out the door.  
Elena moved over to Bonnie who was sitting on the couch, shívering from fear.  
"You are going to forget that you ever saw anything supernatural here, you and your bubbly and annoying friend, went here to do homework with Stefan, you did and you and Blondie left." Elena said, compelling Bonnie too. The girl repeated the words, before leaving like Caroline did.  
Meanwhile Elena had taken care of the humans, Damon and Stefan had been arguing.  
"You do nothing for this family other than bring them misery." Stefan spat at Damon. "You kill out of the joy of it."  
"Oh funny that you say that Ripper." Damon snarled back at Stefan. "I´ve heard some interesting stories about the Ripper of Monterey, how he ripped his victims apart and then put the bodies back together, out of fun."  
Stefan lunged for Damon but Elena stepped between the fighting brothers, her back against Damon, showing Stefan who she would be protecting if they started to fight.  
"Stop!" she said sharply, they are just as bad as lions fighting for a lioness. She thought. "Stefan, Damon is right." Stefan stared in disbelief at her.  
"How can you say that?" he asked, and Elena threw a silencing glare at him.  
"Because he has a point, sure he kills people but so do I, but you have actually killed more people than Damon ever has, and he only feeds on them and then maybe kills them. You feeds on them and _rips them_ _apart_." She snarled, and Stefan glared at them then he was gone.  
As soon as he was Damon wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
"Well, that went well." He said, and Elena rolled her eyes.  
"He is just so stupid using vampire speed in front of humans, forcing me to take care of his mess." she said and Damon smiled.  
"What did you compel them to forget?" he asked, and Elena shrugged.  
"To forget about Stefan and us being vampires, even though I was seriously tempted to compel them to forget everything about him." Elena admitted.  
"Why didn't you?" He asked, and Elena shrugged.  
"I don't know." she admitted. "I think it was because I want them to remember how mean and bad he is." she said and after that they didn´t speak more about Stefan little human buddies.

The next day when Stefan went to school and ran into Damon and Elena in the parlour who was busy in an intimate embrace, he awkwardly cleared his throat and they broke apart from each other´s lips.  
"Stefan, where are you going?" Damon asked, his lips were slightly swollen from the embrace he was in with Elena only seconds ago.  
"School," Stefan said shortly before walking out the door. Damon and Elena looked at each other and seemed to read each other´s mind and vamped to the school, to reach it before Stefan.  
They were standing on the roof of the school, watching students stream into the school, none of them paying attention to Damon and Elena on the roof.  
Elena scrunched up her nose in disgust when she saw girls desperately trying to catch the football players´ attention.  
She was close to burst out laughing when she saw Stefan running out on the football field, dressed in the same gear as the other players, she let out a low chuckle and Stefan looked up at her, he had heard her but when he looked she and Damon was gone.  
Now they were sitting on the bleachers, both watching with amused expression as they saw Blondie and the Asian girl warming up for cheerleading practice.  
"Are we going to sit here to whole day or are we going to mess with Stefan?" Elena eventually groaned, she had grown tired of just sitting there staring at the guys trying to impress the girls in the cheerleading squad.  
"Oh we are going to mess with him, just at the right time. Have patience." Damon murmured to her, amusement in his voice. Elena sighed and leaned back, her arms crossed over her chest.  
Suddenly she saw a great time to mess with Stefan, when a girl walked up to him, she was flirting with him and Elena knew he was going to turn her down. She got up and used her vampire speed.  
"Where are you going!?" Damon called after her, she ignored him.  
But she was back just a second later.  
"Just messing with Stefan." She answered, and the couple stared at Stefan and the girl.  
They heard him turn her down and moved to walk past her when he suddenly fell, Elena had tied together his shoelaces and he fell handless and face first onto the ground at the girl´s feet.  
Elena and Damon burst out laughing, and gave each other a high five.  
"Very mature, really." They heard Stefan snarl sarcastically, but that only made them laugh harder.  
Then they were gone.

They vamped to the boarding house, and into the parlour where Damon poured them both a glass of Bourbon, they sat down on the couch while drinking.  
When Elena was done with her Bourbon she laid down, with her head in Damon´s lap.  
"You know we should tell Stefan Katherine isn't in the tomb." Damon said, and Elena's eyes snapped to his, they were wide and dark.  
"No!" she said sharply. "No," she repeated. "We can't, he should be punished for what he has done, and with that I doesn´t mean with you and me, but turning to the Ripper, he should have nothing good after that, and he pretends it never happened. That's just cowardly."  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Damon asked.  
"Why don't we remind him who he really is, I have contacts and I could easily get pictures on his victims, then he has nothing to deny it will make it real, and then we drop the bomb about Kat." Elena said grimly.  
"You are mean even for a vampire." Damon said, and Elena lifted herself up.  
"Thanks." She said and pressed her lips against his, he pulled her closer while their lips molded against each other, she giggled against his lips when his right hand ran down her left side, until it stopped on her thigh and his left hand supporting her so he could continue to kiss her, her right side was pressed against his chest and stomach and that is the position Zach found them in when he walked through the door.  
Damon groaned when Zach cleared his throat, and he had to pull away from Elena, and both vampires glared daggers at Zach while Elena sat up properly.  
"I´m going to have guests that arrive tomorrow so don't put up displays like that." was the only thing he said before turning to the right and walked into the kitchen.  
"I could kill him on the spot." Damon growled and stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, but Elena blurred in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him.  
"Don't kill him, he bring us free food." She said with a wicked glint in her brown eyes, Damon smirked when he understood what she meant.  
"You're right he is to good use since he practically delivers our meals on a silver platter." he said and kissed her hard again.  
"My eyes, you two have scarred me for life." Came a girlish voice from the door, and Elena pulled back to see Stefan walk through the door with Blondie and Bonnie.  
"Blondie, what an unpleasant surprise." Damon said with a quirk on one side of his mouth.  
"Zach is going to have guests so . . ." Stefan was cut off by Damon and Elena.  
"Don't put up displays like that." They said in unison.  
"We get it." Elena said, annoyed.  
"So the only place we will be able to even kiss is in my room, great I feel like a prisoner in my own home." Damon groaned, and Elena grabbed his hand and pulled of his trademark smirk.  
"Yes, because I think Zach wants to keep his guests here for a while and not have you scare them away." Stefan said, and Caroline nodded in agreement, but stopped immediately when Damon´s icy blue eyes went to her.  
"You could actually start training now to keep your hands and lips off each other." Stefan said.  
"The guests are arriving tomorrow Stefan." Elena snapped and made no move to drop Damon´s hand.  
"Good night Stefan." Damon said and both he and Elena walked to the stairs and turned around to throw a look at them, and then they pulled off identical smirks, before they kissed each other hotly.  
Then they walked up the stairs.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, and be so kind to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **Just saw the season 7 premier yesterday, and I think it looks good.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Anyway, here´s the chapter. . .**

 **Chapter 5 ´Don't put up a display`  
** When Elena and Damon woke up next morning they both groaned, remembering it was the first day they was supposed to keep their hands and lips off each other.  
Elena groaned and buried her face deeper in Damon´s chest.  
"Do we have to get up?" she asked against him and felt him chuckle.  
"Believe me I want to get up just as much as you want to." he promised her, while he stroked her hair.  
They got up and dressed before walking downstairs, to find Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan asleep on the couches.  
The end of a movie was playing and a smile spread over both their faces when they saw they had watched Dracula, when a real Dracula only was a few inches away.  
Elena turned to Damon and he seemed to read her mind, like he had been able to do since they met, he didn't hesitate in pressing his lips to hers, both knowing that it could be their last kiss on the whole day.  
Her lips opened beneath his, and his tongue entered her mouth and he pressed her harder against him.  
"Ugh, definitely not the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning." came Stefan´s voice from the couch and they broke apart.  
"Sorry," Elena said, even though she didn't sound a bit sorry.  
Stefan rolled his eyes, "just remember what Zach said." he said and stood up to wake Caroline and Bonnie.

Just three hours later when the guests was supposed to arrive, Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch enjoying the last time they would have before the guests arrived.  
One of Elena's legs was around Damon´s waist, and his hand rested high on her thigh and their lips were glued to each other, their tongues were dancing with each other.  
Damon made a sound low in his throat when she pressed herself closer to him and gripped his shoulders.  
They were so caught up in each other that they didn´t hear the knock on the door until Zach's voice interrupted them.  
"Now the guests are here so will you stop that or move it to another room." he snapped, and Damon groaned in annoyance against Elena's lips, before lifting her up and vamped them up to his room.  
When they was done making out, they jumped out of the window and walked around the boarding house to the front door so it would look like they had been out.  
Damon grabbed Elena's hand before pushing the door open and they entered the house.  
Zach was sitting on the couch opposite four other people, two adults and two children, a younger boy and a older girl.  
"Damon, this is Rhea Trescott and her husband David, and their two children Daniel and Monique." Zach said, and the four people turned their heads to watch Damon and Elena.  
Elena saw how Monique´s eyes widened when she saw Damon, and gripped his hand tighter.  
"I love you," she whispered to low for human ears, and Damon smiled.  
"I love you too," he whispered back, putting nothing but love in his voice.  
Then he raised his voice, but making it cold and unwelcoming.  
"I´m Damon Salvatore, Zach´s nephew, and this is my wife Elena Salvatore." he said, with emphasis on wife.  
Monique´s eyes narrowed when he introduced Elena, but that didn't stop her from flirting shamelessly with Damon, she got up from her place and walked up to them.  
"Nice to meet you Damon, I´m Monique." she said and Damon looked at her and she blushed when those steel blue eyes landed on her.  
"Really?" Damon said, with fake disbelief in his voice. "I thought it was the boy´s name." he said sarcastically and Elena struggled to keep a cool and collected facade.  
Monique´s smile disappeared for a while before she plastered it back on, she looked at him with her forest green eyes that looked much like Stefan´s, she thought it must look flirtatious but her eyes looked too much like Stefan´s so it didn't´t even look even a little charming.  
Zach saw when Damon´s eyes traveled to Elena and immediately knew they definitely would put up a display to show Monique that he wasn't even a little interested in her.  
"Elena," Damon said, his voice was low and husky, seductive. "Shall we go upstairs?"  
"Great, then you could show me where I will sleep." Monique said, and started walking towards the stairs so Elena and Damon didn't have any choice but to follow her.  
When they got to the top, Damon showed Monique one of the guest room.  
"Wow, this is huge, though not what I expected in a house like this." Monique said.  
"That's because guests doesn´t sleep in the master bedroom, they sleep in given room." Damon said rudely. "I sleep in the master bedroom." he added.  
"And where is the master bedroom? So I know where I am supposed to go if I need help."  
"If you need help go to Zach, I'm not a servant and neither Elena and I has nothing to do with Zach´s business here, we live here so if you leave us alone I´ll be as nice as I can." Damon said, his tone cold as ice.  
"Or you can be nice anyway." Monique said, and Damon let go of Elena's hand and saw for a moment how satisfaction flashed in Monique's eyes, but it disappeared when he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and pulled her against his side, Elena placed her hand on his chest and had one arm wrapped around his waist.  
Monique turned to look at the room again, and Damon and Elena took the chance to blur from the room quicker than they had ever run before.  
When Monique turned around she was faced with empty air, with no trace of Damon and Elena.

Damon slammed Elena hard against his closed bedroom door, and smashed his lips against hers, hard.  
It didn't take long before she pulled his shirt over his head, temporarily breaking the contact of their lips to pull it over his head, before she connected their lips again and threw his shirt somewhere in the room.  
He didn't even try to pull her shirt over her head, he ripped it apart, so it wasn't recognizable as a shirt.  
He roughly picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pressed her harder against the door.  
He vamped them over to the bed, and laid her down on it before crawling on top of her, his hips pressing her back into the mattress, his legs on either side of her hips.  
He moved his lips over her jaw and down her throat, she wrapped her legs around his hips pressing him closer to her.  
She connected their lips again, his hands was braced on either side of her shoulders.

After an hour they fell asleep side by side, holding hands, and their clothes was shattered all over the room, Damon's pants was even laying in the bathtub and neither of them had a single idea how they had gotten there.  
Elena had the worse nightmare ever.

 _Elena was running through the streets of Mystic Falls to get out of town and or the boarding house, and for some reason her vampire speed didn't exist so she was as fast as a human.  
Her lungs were burning from the need for oxygen.  
Soon the boarding house came into view, and she pushed the door open, looking around.  
She didn't know why she was here she just knew something was wrong.  
"Damon!" she yelled, "Damon! It is not funny anymore."  
Suddenly she he's giggling, and followed the sound, it came from Damon's bedroom, her heart sank as she got closer to the door and pressed her ear against the wood.  
"What would your wife say if she knew about this?" came a voice Elena thought sounded awfully familiar and then realization dawned on her, Monique, Monique was in _

_Damon's room.  
"Then we won't tell her." Damon's voice answered her, and sobs wracked Elena's body as she sank to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks._

Elena sat up, gasping for breath, a thin layer of sweat covered her body, she looked at the watch and saw it hadn't even been fifteen minutes since she had fallen asleep at Damon's side, with their hands together.  
She felt Damon stir beside her and he groggily sat up, and looked at her, confusion and drowsiness mixed in his eyes and with his tousled hair made him look irresistible.  
"Elena? What happened, are you okay?" he asked his voice was husky with the drowsiness.  
"I just had this nightmare," she said and Damon sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I was running to the boarding house but my usual speed didn't work and I knew something wasn't right. And when I got here no one was here and I heard giggling from your room. You were with Monique and you were talking about how to keep your relationship a secret from me." Elena whispered against his chest, as she remembered the pain she had felt when she had discovered them in the dream tears started to stream down her cheeks, Damon was stroking her hair softly.  
"Shh, it was just a bad dream, I would never do that to you, we have been together for 145 years and just because some spoiled brat are guests on the boarding house doesn't mean that will change, and besides I didn't turn to a vampire so I could leave you." He said and Elena calmed down a little, and for a while they just sat there, with him rocking her in his arms, her arms was around his waist too.  
"I don't like her," she muttered against him, and he smirked.  
"I don't either," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." he whispered and she turned her head up to look at him.  
"I love you, too." she whispered and he gently tilted his head down, and their lips was softly pressed against each other.  
When a knock on the door interrupted them, they broke apart and Elena flashed to the closet and grabbed an extra sheet and wrapped it around her body, and walked over to the door and opened.  
There stood Monique, Elena glared at her while Monique's eyes traveled over Elena's only sheet clad body.  
"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped.  
"I wanted to talk to Damon." Monique answered.  
Elena opened her mouth but Damon´s voice beat her to it.  
"Who was it, darling?" he asked and came up behind her, letting her body that was partly dressed in a sheet, cover his naked one.  
He wrapped his arms around Elena's waist, and gently kissed the side of her head and smiled at her, his smile slipped right off when he saw who stood outside.  
"Great. You. How did you find my room, I didn't tell you where it was." he snapped, and Monique rolled her eyes.  
"No, I had to go to Zach to find out." Monique said. "But now that I know, I need your help."  
Damon´s eyes turned to ice.  
"I told you I wasn't a servant and I doesn´t work here, so did you expect me to come running like some dog after a bone?" Damon snarled and Monique flinched lightly at his cold tone.  
"I just thought you could be nice and help me." she said and Damon´s rolled his eyes.  
"News flash: I´m not nice." he said, and Elena reached behind her to take his hand.  
"I've noticed." Monique said.  
"Then why do you pretend that I am nice?" Damon asked, "You are just fooling yourself."  
Monique´s eyes glistened when Damon´s harsh words hit her.  
Elena squeezed Damon´s hand tightly and closed the door in Monique´s face.

Elena and Damon walked out of the front door, his arm was flung lazily around her shoulders, pressing her against his side.  
They ran into Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie on their way out, Damon and Elena didn't even acknowledged them they were too busy talking, and concentrating on not touching each other since the Trescotts were sitting on the couch.  
"Mr. Salvatore," said David Trescott. "How old are you?" he asked, Damon and Elena stopped and turned around, Damon looked slightly caught off guard by the question, asked by someone he hadn't even spoken to.  
"I'm 25." he said at last, and David turned to Elena.  
"And you?" he asked, and Elena´s dark eyes went colder than they already was at the question.  
"19." she said coldly, and both David and his wife Rhea looked taken aback by the year difference.  
"But it is six years between you." Monique suddenly exclaimed.  
"So what?" Elena snapped. "I don't see how that is any of your business."  
And without another word they walked out the door, but now Damon´s hand had slide from her shoulders to rest on her hip.  
Monique went after them out the door, but when she came outside they were gone, she didn't see them anywhere.  
They had used vampire speed and was now having their lunch in form of some hikers that crossed their path towards Atlanta.  
They let the hikers' dead bodies fall to the ground, feeling satisfied and now filled with even more power than before it would be easier to control themselves to not put up a display.  
But both of them knew that they would probably put up a display anyway, maybe of an accident maybe not.  
"I could kill her," Elena said. "She flirts with you when I'm standing right beside you. She deserved the words you said to her this morning."  
Damon chuckled at her frustration, but couldn't help but agree, Monique was flirting with him the same way someone really desperate for being loved did.  
"What can I say? You know I'm irresistible." He said and Elena hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree again, he got up and now ran at her but she was faster, which mean that she was gone even before he had reached her original spot.  
He looked around after her, when a strong force suddenly slammed into him and made him fly backwards and land on his back, with a body on top of his.  
A body that was awfully familiar and Damon looked up into Elena's smiling face, her legs were on either side of his hips, straddling him.  
"Gotcha." She said before kissing him.  
He responded automatically, like on auto pilot.  
His tongue stroke over her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to touch hers. She tilted her head to the right to get a better angle to kiss him, their tongues were dancing with each other, he moaned against her mouth, and his hand braided itself into her hair, while the other pressed her closer to him.  
They were so caught up in the moment that they didn´t hear the footsteps closing in on them, until:  
"Oh my god, my eyes!" they heard a familiar girl voice say, and when they separated and looked up, they saw Caroline, Bonnie and Monique look down at them.  
Wait! Elena thought. Monique? What is she doing here?  
She stood up and pulled Damon up with her, and then faced the three girls, and then they saw Stefan in the background, staring disapprovingly at them.  
"Do you remember what Zach said?" Stefan said, and Damon threw a glare at him so cold that it had stronger vampire than Stefan squirming.  
"So what?" Elena snapped coldly.  
"So what?!" Caroline exclaimed in disbelief. "As far as I know you were making out only seconds ago."  
"And as far as I know, this is a forest, and not the boarding house, and we wasn't allowed to do anything when the guests lived with us, but this is public area and we can't rule over if you happen to walk in on us here, so you have nothing to say." Damon snarled.  
"Why are you even here?" Elena then asked.  
"Zach sent us out to look for you, he said lunch is ready." Caroline said, and a smirk tugged at both Damon and Elena´s mouths at her choice of words.  
"And it´s not that way of lunch, so don't eat Mr. Trescott." Stefan whispered, too low for human ears.  
"Don't worry, if I would eat anyone in that family it wouldn't be him." Elena said and licked her lips while her eyes went to Monique, whose expression showed jealousy, disgust

and anger.  
"Did it never occur to you that anyone could walk in here?" Monique said.  
"Not until you came strutting in here and pretending like you owns the place." Elena snapped at her and Monique flinched.  
"And you don't own it either," Bonnie said suddenly. "Zach does."  
"Actually, the house is standing in my name, but I don´t use it. Since me and Elena prefer to live in Paris, where I have a bigger house." Damon corrected her.  
"How much money have you?" Caroline snapped.  
"We would be richer than the King if this was the middle ages," Damon snapped and wrapped an arm around Elena's waist, signaling it was her he talked about and not Stefan.  
Then the sun shone through the leafs and hit Elena's hair, making it shine and glisten in bronze, and made Damon´s blue eyes look so much more paler.  
"Now that you have told us it´s lunch, you can leave." Damon continued and Caroline, Monique, Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other before they started walking.

When they got to the house another guy was standing there and Monique´s eyes light up when she saw him, and flung her arms around her neck.  
"You came," she said and the guy pulled back and nodded.  
"And you are?" Elena asked, and the guy´s eyes traveled to her and widened, his eyes roamed over her body that was dressed in black jeans, a purple shirt with a black denim jacket, she was walking around the room in her high heels with Damon.  
"What a perv," Elena whispered to Damon, and he smiled and ran a finger over her ring.  
"Uh . . ." the guy said. ". . .I´m Markos, Monique´s friend since kindergarden."  
"I asked who you were, not your life story," Elena snapped and Markos blinked.  
"I didn't catch your name." he said, and Elena´s dark eyes turned towards him.  
"And I didn't give it to you." she said, before turning back to Damon who bent down to place a light kiss on her lips. "The name is Elena," she said when he pulled back, without looking at Markos, but then looked at him over her shoulder. "Elena Salvatore."  
"And this is Damon Salvatore, my husband." she added, and threw a look at Damon and saw his look. "Sweetheart, why don't you go and get that thing from your room?" she said and Damon nodded.  
It was their code for: go and get a blood bag.

The dinner was awkward, and as soon as Markos looked at Elena he saw she was talking to Damon, their voices low and obviously a private conversation, judging by the way they were sitting, they was holding hands beneath the table.  
Stefan wasn't taking his eyes off the couple, while Monique was chatting with Bonnie and Caroline, who she found was much nicer than Elena.  
No one said a word, and the tension magnified between Caroline, Bonnie, Zach and Stefan, when Elena lifted a hand to gently massage Damon´s neck in a way that was way too intimate for being done during dinner.  
Damon closed his eyes and turned his head towards Elena, before opening his eyes and smiled.  
He leaned down and whispered. "I love you," in her ear and Elena smiled.  
"I love you too." she told him.

Then as if they were one, they stood up and left the room. As soon as they were gone, the tension disappeared and conversations was started everywhere around the table.

Elena opened the door to the boarding house and went outside taking deep breaths, letting the cool night air fill her, even though she didn't need to breathe.  
It was almost midnight and the moon stood high on the sky, surrounded by stars.  
She was only dressed in her pyjama pants and Damon´s button- up shirt, the coolness didn't affect her at all.  
She could feel a human presence getting closer, and the one who appeared made her wish it had been Caroline, it was Markos.  
"Elena!" he said. "What are you doing up at this time?" he asked and Elena shrugged.  
"Thinking," she said shortly, and he came up to stand beside her.  
He nodded, "where is Damon?" he asked, and Elena pulled Damon´s shirt closer to her body to keep the human facade up, by pretending she was freezing.  
"He´s sleeping, I didn't want to wake him." Elena said, her voice softer when she talked about Damon.  
"What is it like?" he asked after a while, looking at Elena´s profile.  
"How is what?" she replied without looking at him.  
"To love someone as much as you love Damon, and have them love you back?" Markos asked, and Elena blinked a little at the unexpected question.  
Then she smiled, "it's overwhelming, and powerful. I was lucky to find Damon, he´s passionate, and rough and doesn't take anything gentle, he can also be incredible warm and understanding, and compassionate when he has too." her smile widened when she talked about Damon, she unconsciously started to spin the ring on her finger, the ring that symbolised she was Damon´s.  
"When did you meet him?" Markos asked.  
Elena chuckled, and shook her head. "It feels like forever ago." she said, and her voice held more emotions than Markos had heard her speak with.  
"Why do you ask?" she then asked, and Markos sighed.  
"I think I might love Monique and doesn´t know if she feels the same, or how to tell her." Markos admitted.  
"I don't see the problem, just tell her. The first time Damon told me he loved me was the best day of my life, because I knew that he returned the feelings I felt for him." Elena said, and Markos pushed up his shoulders closer to his ears, and that's when Elena turned to look at him. "But that is not the problem, is it?" she said. "You have done something you are afraid Monique won't forgive you for."  
"It is just that, she has an older sister . . ." he began and Elena could already guess in what direction this would go in. "When I was 17, I was at Monique's house and Monique´s other friend called for an emergency so she left me there to go to this friend, and. . . well . . ." Markos broke off.  
"You slept with her sister." Elena finished and he nodded. "Doesn't Monique know about this?" she asked, and he shook his head.  
"But that's not the worse part of it." He admitted. And Elena put the puzzle pieces together.  
"It happened more than once," she spoke her thought out loud.  
Elena heard how Markos started talking, but tuned him out, she heard Damon beginning to wake up.  
"I need to go," she said and without waiting for an answer, she walked back into the house, leaving Markos behind.  
She got up to hers and Damon room in time to see him open his eyes, she walked inside and closed the door behind her.  
"Hi, where did you go?" Damon asked, and Elena got under the covers and moved closer to Damon´s, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her back against his chest, so he was spooning her.  
"Just looking at the moon, and the sky, and thinking." Elena said.  
"Mhm? What did you think about?" Damon whispered against her neck.  
"You," Elena answered honestly, she felt Damon smile against the sensitive skin on her neck and she shuddered.  
He kissed her neck gently.  
"Goodnight." he whispered and she could feel his lips move against her pulse point.  
"Goodnight," she whispered before she fell asleep.

" . . .amon, Damon! Wake up." Elena's voice sounded closer and closer the more he woke up.  
And when he opened his eyes he looked straight into Elena's dark ones.  
She was leaning over him and was smirking down at him, her dark eyes glistening, she had never looked more beautiful he thought.  
"Good morning sleepyhead," she said.  
"Morning," he groaned and tried to roll around, to lay on his stomach only to discover she was straddling his abdomen and using her vampire strength to hold him in place.  
"Turn around," she ordered and he smirked up at her.  
"If you hadn't noticed it´s hard to turn around when I'm stuck beneath you." he said.  
"But I want you to work for it." she said and pouted.  
"It´s not even noon, I don't want to work for anything when it isn't´t even 11." Damon protested and Elena sighed.  
"Fine," she huffed and rolled of him, so he could turn over to lay on his stomach.  
As soon as he was in position, she straddled him again, but was now sitting on his butt.  
Then she started to massage his back, moving her hands up and down his back, over his spine, and to where the sheet prevented her to touch him any further. She massaged his shoulders and moved down his arms.  
Damon moaned in satisfaction when he felt her hands move over his skin.  
"That feels good." he said, his voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was pressed against the pillow, Elena leaned down and pressed her lips against his back.  
"And this?" she whispered and pressed a chaste kiss against his skin. She felt his muscles ripple under her lips.  
"That feels even better," he whispered and if Elena had been human she probably wouldn't have heard him.  
"Now it is my turn." he said and flipped them over, Elena laughed and it became muffled when it was her face that was pressed against the pillow, she drew in a deep breath and let Damon´s scent embrace her. And then felt his hands starting to massage her back, and he was just as good as massage as he was on kissing, and her laughter soon turned into moans.  
"Does that feel good?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.  
"Yes," she responded, and suddenly he flipped her over so she faced him.  
"Are you ticklish?" he asked and Elena raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I have known you for 145 years shouldn't you know that?" she responded.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" he said before starting tickle her sides, and she screamed with laughter and writhed beneath him as she tried to escape him.  
When he stopped, they were laying side by side, their shoulders touching and they were gasping for breath.  
Elena turned her head to look at him and then moved to lay on one side, a soft smile touching her lips.  
"You are staring," he said.  
"I'm gazing,"  
"It's creepy."  
"It´s romantic." she said, Damon only smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss, their lips moulding together.  
But again the annoying sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted them.  
"What?!" Damon yelled.  
"Time to get up," came Caroline's voice, Elena´s eyebrows shot up.  
"What is she doing here?" she mouthed and Damon shrugged.  
"Go away, Blondie." Damon said.  
"See, I told you." they heard Caroline say to someone.  
Then came Stefan´s voice. "Brother, are you and Elena decent?" he asked and immediately a smirk spread over Damon´s face.  
"No," he answered, and they heard Stefan huff outside the door.  
"I don't believe you, either way I'm coming inside." he said, and the door opened and Stefan came inside, followed by Caroline who curiously looked around the room.  
Elena pulled up the sheet to her chin and glared at Stefan.  
"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped, her dark eyes didn't leave Stefan as he closed in on the bed.  
"I'm making you get up, Zach is taking the Trescotts to the falls and Bonnie, me and Caroline, and that creepy guy Markos is coming with them so you´ll have the house to yourselves." Stefan said.  
"When are you leaving?" Elena asked.  
"In 40 minutes." Stefan answered, and Elena nodded, and she and Damon exchanged a gaze both thinking the same thing.

 **A/N: so that was the chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think. And I once again apologize for the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise!**

 **I decided to post two chapters to make up for the long wait.**

 **As an apology this chapter will be filled with Delena.**

 **Chapter 6. Home Alone.  
** As soon as the cars was gone from the driveway, the door to the boarding house had barely closed before Damon and Elena clashed together, their lips moving against each other in sync.  
She ripped his shirt from his body and her hands traveled down his chest and over his stomach, until she reached his jeans.  
He tore her tank top from her body and pressed her tighter against him, so they were pressed together.  
He moved them so they were laying in front of the fireplace with him on top of her, his hands braced on either side of her arms, they were pressed together everywhere. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips holding him in place.  
Then she pushed him up with vampire speed, and also used her vampire strength to move them to the couch where she was now straddling him, their lips glued together.

When Elena opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a sleeping Damon beside her.  
Then she took a look on the watch and saw that it was 2pm, she jumped up and forgot for a moment she didn't wore any clothes, and stared.  
Broken furniture was everywhere, some pillows on the couch was torn to pieces, and wooden splinters from a table was spread all over the room, she realized what table it was when glass was spread over the floor mixed with some liquid, they had broken the table where Damon kept his bourbon.  
She wrapped a sheet around her body, and bent down to Damon.  
"Damon! Damon, wake up!" she said and shook him awake, he groggily opened his eyes and looked disoriented around.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Zach and the others will be back in a couple of minutes, we have to get up." Elena said.  
"We will only use our amazing speed to get dressed." Damon muttered, and Elena huffed.  
"And is that supposed to replace the broken furniture too?" she asked dryly, that made Damon look up.  
"What broken furniture?" he asked, and looked around the room, and his eyes widened at the mess.  
"I´m afraid we destroyed your liquor." she said and  
Damon´s eyes fell on the liquid on the floor mixed with broken glass and wooden splinters.  
He also saw the torn pillows and grimaced.  
"That will be harder to fix." he said, "let's get dressed first."  
They flashed up to his room and got dressed.  
When they got downstairs they had made up a lie to why the parlour was such a mess: burglars. Damon and Elena had been out for a walk and when they had gotten back the house had been a mess.  
They was picking up splinters when the door opened, and they heard several gasps.  
"What the hell happened here?" Zach asked, directing the question at Damon and Elena who was now throwing the splinters into the fire.  
"Well, we went out for a walk and when we got back it looked like this. We would guess on burglars, you know with mask, crowbar and a evil smile." Damon said raising his hands like he was actually holding a crowbar.  
Then everyone started helping Damon and Elena cleaning up mostly throwing things in the fire such as fabric from the torn pillows and the splinters.  
After a while the parlour looked the same, except that the couch now missed some pillows and Damon was sulking over his destroyed liquor table.  
Elena was sitting on her and Damon´s bed, holding Damon´s hand and Stefan looked down at them.  
The three vampires flinched when they heard how someone screamed.  
"How could you?! It is my sister!"  
"I guess Markos told Monique about his secret." Elena said.  
"I didn't come here to blame the mess that was done to the parlour on you, even though I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it." Stefan said. "I'm here to ask you to help me get Katherine back."  
The request took both Damon and Elena by surprise, both of them had forgotten about Katherine, that was not in the tomb.  
"Right," Damon said. "How the hell are you supposed to do that?"  
"There is a witch that knows a spell that can open the tomb . . ." Stefan started, but was cut off by Damon.  
"Uh uh, I'm not getting involved with some witch, I have lived enough in the supernatural world to know that any idea involving witches equals bad idea, very bad idea." Damon snapped.  
"What makes you think you could possibly trust her?" Elena snapped, her dark eyes growing darker.  
"Funny that you say that Elena," Stefan said. "Because I thought you would jump at the chance of getting your sister back."  
"That was a low blow," Elena said, and was up from the bed and had Stefan against the wall by the throat quicker than the unknowing vampire could follow.  
"And apparently she didn't love you enough to tell you that . . ." the rest of what Elena would say got lost when Damon covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't tell him the only thing we have against him." he whispered in her ear, and pried gently her hand from Stefan's neck.  
Elena turned to Damon then to exchange a look, before she turned to Stefan again and in one swift motion snapped his neck, Stefan fell to the floor and Elena just looked at him without moving a muscle.  
Damon and Elena put Stefan in his bed and made it look like he was asleep, before they vamped out to Damon´s car, and was soon off towards New York, away from Mystic Falls and Stefan, and Markos, and Monique. 

**Next Day**  
After a stop on the road to check in on a motel, and to refill their supply of blood, they were in:  
"New York," Damon exclaimed when they went out of the car, "the city that never sleeps."  
Elena threw a look at him over the car´s roof.  
"Really?" she said sarcastically. "I didn't notice."  
Damon rolled her eyes at her, and closed the door to the driver´s side. He walked over to her side, and took her hand making her look at him.  
"So . . ." he said. " . . .where do you want to go first?"  
Elena looked up and down Broadway and bite her lip.  
"How about we check in on a hotel, and then go shopping. And then later tonight we could go to a club." she suggested and Damon smirked.  
"Whatever you want darling." he said and they started walking.

A couple of minutes later they were in a big suite in a luxurious hotel, the bed was queen sized, with white sheets and a silvery silk blanket, draped over one of the corners.  
Above the bed was circle shaped mirrors in different sizes.  
The parts of the room Damon loved the most was the mini bar and the giant bathroom, open like his was back at the boarding house.  
There was two golden sinks and mirrors above them. The shower was huge and with glass doors and walls, and the shower was like a separated room with a bathtub in it, a big bathtub with two steps to get in and was placed in front of the window, giving them an amazing view of New York. On the balcony they had their own pool and some couches and armchairs.  
And thanks to the magic of compulsion they were staying for free and the staff was not allowed to disturb them, unless it was an emergency.  
Elena was taking a shower when Damon walked in, already carrying a glass of some kind of liquor, he just leaned against the doorframe and watched her, the steam created a thin surface on the glass doors, shielding her naked body from his gaze.  
"Did you know it's rude to stare?" she said and Damon blinked and straightened.  
"So you say I'm not allowed to watch my wife when she is taking a shower." he said and saw how Elena brushed away some of the steam on the glass to smile at him.  
"That was not what I said." she argued.  
And she turned off the water and opened the door to grab her robe and tie it around her body.  
Damon put down his glass on the sink and pulled her to him so their bodies was pressed together.  
"So you don't mind if I do this then?" Damon whispered, his lips close to hers, and he untied the robe and made it fall to the floor.  
"No," she responded.  
"Or when I do this?" he said and placed his hand on her naked thigh.  
Elena shook her head, her eyes had gone from dark brown to black.  
"Or this?" he whispered huskily, his lips brushing against hers, and he pulled the hand upwards.  
She shook her head. "Do you mind if I do this?" she whispered just as huskily before slamming their lips together. They twined around each other like a pair of snakes, his hands rested now on her bare back pressing her harder against him.  
She opened his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder and threw it somewhere on the bathroom floor, he moaned against her mouth when their naked chests pressed against each other.  
As they stumbled towards the bedroom, never breaking the connection between their lips.  
They fell down on the bed with her under him, she undid the buckle on his belt and pushed her jeans down his legs with her feet.  
His hands braced on the sheets underneath them, and she were tousling his head when she ran her hands through it.  
She rolled her hips against his, making him moan against her lips and press her deeper into the soft mattress.  
"I love you," she whimpered against his lips.  
He groaned at what those simple words, but was so true did to him.  
"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, and pulled back to kiss her neck, she arched her head backwards to give him better access, he gently bit her skin, and she whimpered.  
He lifted her hands above her head and intertwined their fingers together.

After a while he rolled off her and laid beside her, their hands tightly entwined with each other between them, she turned to lay on her side and watched him with heavy lidded eyes, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
Damon raised himself a little to look what time it was, only six on the evening, she could sleep for a while.  
Three hours later Damon woke her up, and when she sat up he handed her a bag.  
"What is this?" she asked, and looked inside the bag.  
"When you were sleeping I went out to buy us some clothes. And since we are going to a club I thought that would fit." he said, and Elena took out the piece of clothing from the bag.  
Damon had always been good at buy things for her without her help, he knew exactly what she liked and had great taste in clothes, too.  
The dress that was inside the bag was in a blue colour, edging between light and dark blue, the fabric was glistening like silk, and on the left side was a flower shaped hole, revealing some skin on her stomach, back and thigh.  
It was a one shoulder dress and the strap was thin.  
Elena's eyes widened at it, it was perfect.  
"Oh my god, Damon it's perfect." she said, and he smirked.  
"Of course it is perfect, I choose it." he said and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Cocky much?"  
"Oh honey you know I am." he said and she lightly smacked his chest and went to put on the dress.  
When she emerged from the bathroom again, Damon's eyes widened at the sight, she looked magnificent with the dress hugging her curves on the right places.  
She had put up her hair in a advanced up doing and only some strands were hanging loose.  
He then gave her another bag with a pair of shoes in, a pair of black platform stilettos.  
On the strands wrapped over her toes was in some silver material and when she put them on, she was more his high.  
"My princess." he said and extended his hand to her, he was already dressed for the night, she took his hand and let him led her out of the hotel and to one of the clubs in New York, and with some help of compulsion Elena got in.  
When they walked inside a pulsing light was blinding them, and the beat of the music would make any humans almost feel their hearts beat to the music.  
A guy went past them and reached out to place a hand on Elena, but she flung around and glared at him, it was not a good idea to hit on a 600 year old vampire, and definitely a bad idea when her husband who also was a vampire was standing beside her.  
Elena judged it was green and everyone was drunk so they wouldn't notice anything, so she sank her fangs into the guy's neck, and drank until he fell lifeless to the floor, not a single drop of blood had touched lower than her chin.  
She turned back to Damon before walking backwards out on the dancefloor, where bodies were pressed close together as people danced to the hypnotic music, Damon followed her still keeping some distance. He could feel some of the girls in the club look at him, but he kept his eyes on Elena, then he stopped just to watch Elena move her body in perfect rhythm to the music.  
While he watched her a girl came up to him, the light was making her hair look like it was in many different colours, she smiled at him in a way she must think was flirtatious.  
"Hey, what does a guy like you do here alone?" she said, Damon barely spared her a glance.  
"Who said I was here alone?" he said, making his tone slightly cold.  
"I don't see any girl here." she argued and Damon looked fully at her.  
"Just because you don't see her doesn't mean she doesn't exist." Damon snapped, and Blondie looked slightly taken aback of his tone.  
"Why don't you dump her and we can go and have some fun." she said, making her voice husky, and it made Damon want to puke.  
"I would never do that to Elena, and even if I did, which I won´t, she would go after you." Damon wheezed, his eyes going to Elena on the dancefloor, and by the look on her face he knew she could hear every word they said.  
"Elena? That´s her name?" Blondie asked. "Is she blonde? I have a feeling you like blondes, and by the way she sounds like a possessive freak."  
That made Damon snap, "Actually that is her name, and she is not blonde. I happen to have a thing for brunettes." he snarled and without casting one look at Blondie he started making his way towards Elena, but he caught look on the expression on Blondie´s face.  
He reached Elena, and placed his hands on her waist and her arms went around his neck.  
"I could kill her," she snarled her eyes transfixed on Blondie who was watching them with jealous eyes. "She is obviously one of those girls who can't take a hint."  
They continued to dance, when Damon suddenly saw Blondie making her way to them, and sighed.  
"She-devil, on the way." he whispered in her ear, and she looked over her shoulder and her eyes went cold when she saw her.  
"Do you mind if I jump in here?" Blondie asked and Elena gave her a glare that could make any being, vampire or human, turn to ashes.  
"Yes, actually I do mind." Elena snapped, and at the same time felt how Damon´s hand stroke her skin where the flower was showing it.  
Blondie turned to Damon, "is this the Elena you were talking about?" she asked and Elena resisted the temptation to snap Blondie´s neck right there and then.  
"She is standing right here, you know." Elena snapped, and heard how a guy close by whispered.  
"Cat fight."  
She ignored him, and focused on Blondie who continued to flirt with Damon. Elena wrapped one arm around Damon´s waist and placed the other one on his chest, while his arm was around her shoulders.  
"Will you please leave?" Elena said and heard how Damon groaned beside her, muttering:  
"Compulsion," under his breath, and Elena chuckled.  
"I get to stay here if I want." Blondie said and Elena's eyes narrowed.  
"I'm not telling you to leave the club, idiot, even though that would be a huge relief, I´m telling you to leave us." Elena gestured between herself and Damon. "alone."  
Blondie opened her her mouth to reply, and closed it again, she pressed her lips to a thin line before turning on her heel and rushed away.  
"Do you think she will leave us alone?" Damon asked.  
"Hell no, but next time we make sure she knows you are not interested." Elena said and smiled at him, her canines on display.

After almost an hour Damon and Elena had joined a couple at one of the tables standing against the walls, they were talking and Elena and the girl came along well, same went with Damon and the guy. Their names was Amanda and Marcus.  
Elena had somehow ended up in Damon´s lap and her left arm was wrapped around his neck, not that he complained but it was very distracting, having her so close to him.  
"How long have you been together?" Amanda asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.  
"For two years." Elena answered, her hand stroking the side of Damon´s neck, she had decided on two years because she couldn't exactly tell them she and Damon had been together for 145 years, they would think she was crazy.  
"And I love him just as much as I did when we met," Elena said.  
Damon chuckled, "mhm, I love you too," he said, and she pressed her lips against his, her right hand was resting behind his ear while his left hand was stroking her cheek.  
When they pulled away Amanda was shining.  
"You two are just so adorable," she gushed and Elena smiled.  
"Thank you, you two too." she said and if possible Amanda was shining even more.  
"What is this?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear, way too low for human ears. "Elena Salvatore gives compliments? Why haven't I gotten any?" he teased, and Elena smiled.  
"I give you compliments every time I kiss you." she whispered back, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
After a while Damon dragged Elena out on the dancefloor, and Amanda and Marcus was following them out on the floor.  
Damon and Elena was dancing close together, their bodies rubbing against each other.  
Just as they were getting lost in the music and in each other a scream pierced the air and immediately the tension in the room changed.  
Blondie came running out on the floor, her dress covered in fresh blood.  
"A body, someone is dead!" she screamed hysterically, and looked around with wide eyes. "His neck was torn out." she was close to fainting, and stumbled towards Damon and probably hoped he would catch her if she fainted.  
Which means that since Damon was . . . Well . . . _Damon_ , he didn't catch her when she fainted.  
Both Damon and Elena knew what she was talking about, she had found the guy Elena had killed when they first got there.  
Confusion erupted when everyone tried to get a glimpse of the body, Elena pretended to be disturbed by the sight when she saw the body and hide her face in Damon´s chest.  
The police came to the club, and didn't let anyone leave until they had questioned every single person in the club, Damon and Elena was sitting in a corner, talking like nothing had happened.  
They didn't bother listening on the questions the police asked, they had answered them before, and they hadn´t changed through the years.  
Then a police officer made his way over to them, his eyes lingering a little too long on Elena, as her dress had rode up when she had sat down on Damon´s lap.  
"I'm here to ask some questions, if that's okay." he said.  
"You are going to do it anyway, so go ahead." Elena said and looked lazily up at the officer while her fingers played with Damon´s hair at the base of his neck.  
The officer blinked a little at the cold reply, before collecting himself.  
"Did you see anything suspicious? Anything at all?" he asked.  
"No! How were we supposed to do that, if you hadn't noticed I can inform you that it is very dark in here" Elena snapped.  
Then she stood up and Damon liked the fact the she was taller than the officer, she towered over him.  
"You are going to leave us alone, we are not the guilty ones." she said and compelled him, when he was gone Damon stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.  
"C'mon, let´s go." he said and they vamped out from the club and back to their hotel.  
"Can't we go anywhere without people getting killed?" Elena said and Damon chuckled.  
"That is because it is us that is the killers, and there is always someone who is going on our nerves." he pointed out, and Elena shrugged.  
"Good point," she said. "Then why didn't we kill Blondie?" she asked after a while.  
"That!" Damon said. "Is as very good question."  
Elena was thinking of how Blondie had hoped Damon would catch her, and ended up falling on the floor when Damon took a step to the side to avoid her, she cuckled when she recalled the scene.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon murmured gently, and Elena shrugged.  
"Just thinking of when Blondie hoped you would catch her," Elena shook her head at the bizarre mental picture her mind conjured up when Damon actually caught Blondie. "I wonder how she will react when she realizes you actually hadn't caught her, oh! How I wish I could be there when she discovers it."  
"She had made up this totally crazy fantasy about me being her boyfriend the moment she saw me, and that's why she wanted me to dump you, so when she realizes I hadn't caught her when she fainted she will probably be heartbroken, believing her ''boyfriend'' dumped her." Damon made air quotes around "boyfriend."  
Elena nodded in agreement, moving closer to Damon, tilting her head up, their lips were inches apart when a piercing signal cut through the air. Damon groaned and pulled his phone from his pocket.  
"What?!" he snapped, and Elena listened closely.  
 _"Damon, you need to get away from New York."_ Came Stefan´s voice from the other side of the conversation.  
"I don´t think so little brother, we are staying here for a while." Damon said.  
 _"You can´t stay there, Markos was a vampire hunter, he is after Elena. He has been hunting her for years."_ Stefan explained, and Elena sighed.  
"Stefan, I´m 600 years old, I think I can handle a human." Elena said, rolling her eyes at the impossible scenario when a human defeated her.  
 _"No, you don't understand! He is fast, and knows how to handle a stake, before he left to go after you, he said something like ´I'm going to hurt her like she hurt me` or something like that."_ Stefan said.  
"Stefan," Elena said. "That is ridiculous, I've never met him in my life, he . . ." she trailed off when realization dawned on her, she cursed silently.  
"Damnit, now I know what he meant, he isn't out to kill me, he is out to hurt me like I hurt him, I didn´t realize it at first but now I understand. I killed his girlfriend, so that means . . ." Elena stared at Damon with wide eyes, that for the first time in 600 years reflected fear.  
"He is coming after me, to kill me" Damon said. "Killing me will cause you as much pain as killing his girlfriend did to him." he sounded oddly calm despise the situation.  
Elena hung up on Stefan without any goodbye.  
"Come on, we're leaving." she said, and Damon stared after her.  
"What?! No! We just got here, we are staying." he protested.  
"No, I was fine with staying if he was coming after me, but it isn't me he is after, it is you and that´s quite another matter." she said.  
"Elena, it is just the same thing if he was coming after you." Damon said.  
"No it is not. I can't lose you!" she said. "Just the bare thought of spending my future without you makes me wanna kill myself." she snapped.  
"And you don´t think I feel the same way?" Damon said. "You could not have more wrong."  
"Damon, I'm 600 years old and those years have been the best of my life, especially these 145 years with you, I have lived long enough." Elena said, her strength seemed to disappear out of her.  
"Why do you say that like it is a goodbye?" Damon asked warily, and Elena walked up to him.  
"I love you, nothing will ever change that." she whispered, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
When she pulled back, she acted quicker than he could follow, she snapped his neck and made him fall unconscious to the floor. Then she put him in bed, and placed one last kiss on his lips, before vamping out of the room, not looking back because she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to leave, and go through with her plan.  
She felt horrible for doing something like that to Damon, and when she had enough distance between the hotel where her soulmate was, she fell against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks, luckily her make up was waterproof.  
When she had calmed down and the tears had stopped stream, she checked in on another hotel before going out to shop and get a new phone, she had left hers with Damon so he wouldn't be able to track her.

Elena hadn't left her room in two days, not even to go out and feed, she had ordered room service and fed on the guy delivering her stuff, that she had sent back with him.  
She was sitting on the bed, her eyes were closed and she was remembering all her times with Damon during these 145 years.  
Then she felt Markos´ presence in New York, and was immediately out the door, she found him fairly quickly, at least before he found Damon.  
"Markos, what a surprise." She said dryly and the guy in question spun around, she looked around in the empty alley they were standing in.  
"Elena, I knew I was going to find you here. Tell me," he said softly. "where is Damon?"  
"I won´t tell you a thing, but I have come to offer you to kill me instead, I know that it is not what you are after, but please don't hurt Damon, he had nothing to do with it." Elena said. "I think you would feel much better if you got to kill the killer of your precious girlfriend, who was by the way, delicious." Elena said and licked her lips, she was only trying to get a reaction out of him.  
"At least before I got her to hang herself." Elena continued, her method was working. Markos looked close to attack her.  
"And before that she stabbed herself a dussin of times. the interesting about that was that I had nothing to do with it." Elena said, and then paused and pretending to think. "Oh wait! Right I had everything to with that." she continued.  
That´s when Markos flung himself at her and at the same time pulling out a stake he had hidden, then he stopped with the stake just above her chest where her unbeating heart was.  
"You are not fighting," he stated. " _Why_ are you not fighting?"  
"Because I'd rather it be me than Damon that you kill." Elena said, and Markos just pushed the stake slightly into her chest, not even touching her heart, and she gasped, her eyes widened.  
"Go ahead," she said and gripped his hand that was holding the stake. "do it, push it the last bit." she said and started pushing on his hand, and at the same time pushing the stake into her chest. "I dare you," she snarled and without hesitation Markos pushed the stake the last distance to her heart.  
Elena gasped when the stake pierced her heart, her years with Damon flashing before her eyes, the day he proposed, the day of their wedding, the vows.  
Then she fell to the ground, becoming lifeless, Markos threw one last glance at her before turning his back to her and walked away.

Elena opened her eyes, she was laying on the bed in the room she and Damon had checked in on, what am I doing here? she thought, she looked down at her chest and saw that the stake was still protruding from her chest, she took a deep breath and hold back a scream when she pulled the stake from her chest.  
She looked around the room and saw Damon sitting in a chair, he was sleeping, traces of dried tears on his cheeks. Elena stood up and gasped slightly, her hands pressing to her chest, feeling the hole from the stake in her skin.  
She walked over to Damon and brushing gently away his hair from his forehead, and his eyes snapped open, those blue orbs was filled with sorrow and grief.  
He stared at her and then jumped to his feet, he didn´t say anything when he ran a hand down her cheek, he closed his eyes and smiled.  
"I am so mad at you right now." he said and opened his eyes again.  
"Of course you are," she responded, then he smashed his lips against hers and hers opened beneath the pressure, and his tongue entered her mouth, stroking against hers.  
As they stumbled backwards towards the bed, he pulled her shirt over her head, the hole in her skin had closed and her skin was once again flawless.  
She ripped open his shirt and just as she threw it on the floor, her knees hit against the edge of the bed and they fell down on it.  
A couple of hours later, Elena was laying on Damon´s chest, drawing lazy patterns on his stomach, their legs were entangled beneath the sheet, and he was pulling a hand through her hair.  
"I guess I can be mad at you later." he said and Elena cuckleed and placed a soft kiss on his skin.  
"Much later," she said huskily before pressing her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned to she was laying on her left side, so she could reach better.  
"We will talk about this when Markos is gone." Damon murmured, before rolling her on top of him.  
They just laid there, kissing, with his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest.  
After a while she slowly pulled back, and only looked into his blue eyes that had gotten back their light, they sparkled like a diamond in sunlight.  
Then she moved a little, she wrapped her arms around his torso, her arms were pressed into the mattress by his weight. She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, he was twining and untwining her hair from his fingers as he played with it.  
Neither of them said anything, they just laid there in silence.  
"Do you think he will leave us alone now?" Damon asked for a while, and Elena nodded her head, her chin brushing against his skin when she did.  
"Yes, he think he killed me, so he will leave us alone, we can call Stefan tomorrow and see if he is back in Mystic Falls." she said, and Damon chuckled. "What?" she asked.  
"Sweetheart, it is tomorrow today, it is seven in the morning," he said and Elena turned to look at the watch, the red numbers shone back at her 7:45pm, she chuckled too.  
"Well, we were busy all night we deserve a late morning." she said.  
"We didn't exactly sleep all night," he pointed out, pulling a finger along her spine. She pushed herself up until her lips just brushed against his.  
"Not exactly," she said and pressed her lips against his.  
He sat up and she followed his movements, so she was now seated on his lap and was straddling him, her knees on either side of his hips and her legs aligned with his. She was pressed against him, and her arms was wrapped around his back, pressing her harder against him.  
She tilted her head to the right and opened his mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and they moaned into each other mouths. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently at it, sucking it into her mouth and he moaned, she nipped gently at his lip and rolled her hips against his.  
And suddenly she was on her back and Damon´s weight was pushing her into the mattress, he tore his mouth from hers and kissed down her throat and even lower, he ran his hand in the same path as his mouth. Her back arched up from the mattress and her abdomen pressed against his mouth where is currently was placing open mouthed kisses against her skin.  
Both their breaths were coming in heavy pants, and his hot breath ghosted across her heated skin and the muscles in her stomach leaped under his touch.  
When she tried to sit up and pull him up to her lips, he violently pushed her back into the mattress, she groaned in protest at the move.  
"No, you is going to be punished for what you did," he whispered against the skin of her thigh.  
"Being punished for what?" she panted, she barely got any words out through her heavy breathing.  
"For snapping my neck, and going on a suicide mission." he said and nipped gently at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, leaving a love bite that instantly healed.  
"Oh, that, oh god." the last part came out in a moan when he licked a path down the inner side of her left leg.  
Then he pushed back up to her and kissed her hungrily, their tongues dancing with each other, and rolling their bodies against each other.  
Her hands were clawing on his back and he went to kiss her neck, he pulled back and their eyes met, then he fell back to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes.  
Then a familiar piercing signal cut through their lust filled state, Damon growled against her neck, and ripped his phone from the nightstand.  
"What?" he growled. "You have a really bad timing." He looked down at Elena beneath him, her dark eyes was in a even darker tone due to the need the both of them was feeling.  
He didn't even listen to what Zach was saying, he snapped something at him before hanging up and turned off his phone, before throwing it across the room.  
"I love you," she whispered in Bulgarian and Damon smiled, she had learned him Bulgarian a couple of years ago and he spoke it almost as fluently as she did.  
"I love you too," he responded. A couple of years back Damon had still been fascinated by the fact that Elena could speak more languages that existed on Earth, she even spoke some foreign languages, and he discovered she could speak more even now.  
She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back.  
"Don´t think I haven´t forgotten I was going to punish you." he whispered seductively in her ear.  
"That was kind of what I was hoping for." she admitted, and he chuckled.  
"I don´t forget things that easily." he whispered, his lips brushing hers when he spoke, teasing her. But then he pulled back and got off the bed, Elena fell back against the soft sheets and groaned in annoyance.  
"Where are you going now?" she asked.  
"Tapping up water for a bath." he said and walked into the bathroom, Elena got off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body and walked after him, the fabric of the sheet dragged after her.  
She stood in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, then Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, they stood there for a while until he pulled back.  
"The bath is ready." he said, and Elena took a deep breath and let go of her hold on the sheet, it fell to the floor.  
When she walked up the stone steps to the bath, Damon was already in the water, and since it was Damon, it was a bubble bath, the bubbles shielding his perfect body from her gaze.  
She went into the boiling hot water, she sat down between his legs and leaned her back against his chest and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She let the hot water loosen up her tense muscles after her night with Damon, she closed her eyes and sighed contently.  
She both felt and heard Damon chuckle behind her, they just sat there enjoying each others company.  
"You know," Damon said eventually. "I should probably undo the compulsion." he said thoughtfully.  
"What compulsion?" she asked, and he started stroking her stomach, she didn´t know if he knew he was doing it.  
"I might have compelled half the town to look for you, I can't even remember how everyone single one of them looked like." he admitted and Elena laughed, it was such a typical Damon thing to do, compelling half the town, that was one of the largest in the world, and then forgetting what every single human looked like.  
"That is such a typical Damon thing to do." she told him with a smile and turned her head to look at him.  
"What is?" he asked.  
"Doing such a weird thing and then just mention it casually like it was something natural." she said.  
"You're one to talk," he said. "If I recall right, it was you who told me a story of a vampire who was madly in love with a humanity less vampire and compelled an entire country to look for him."  
"And she turned on his humanity," Elena said, and Damon smirked.  
"She turned on more in the vampire than the humanity," he said and she lightly hit him over the chest, the movement caused the water to brush against their skin, and also making her back lightly move against his chest.  
She turned around, her lips centimeters from his.  
"I would kiss you if I didn't know where that would lead us." she whispered.  
"And where would it lead us?" he whispered.  
"Back to bed," she whispered, and pulled back and he groaned.  
"Patience, I promise you will get what you want." she said.  
"Are you ready to put money where your mouth it?" he said, she didn't answer.  
"Patience is a virtue." She said, smirking. After a while the water got cold, and when Elena stood up Damon gripped her hips to keep her from falling, and then let his hands run over her thighs and legs when he dropped them from her hips.  
She waited at the side of the tub until he had gotten out of the water and stood at her side, then she walked out the glass door and wrapped a towel around her body, and he wrapped one around his hips.  
She walked out of the bedroom and picked up his phone, it had gotten a crack across the screen when he had thrown it across the room, she turned it on and saw that they had a lot of missed texts and calls, and one took Elena by surprise, not only the fact that it mentioned Katherine but that it was from Caroline.  
"Damon!" she called. "Why do you have Caroline´s number?"  
"I have?" Damon asked and walked up behind her to look at his phone over her shoulder. "Apparently, Stefan must have added it." he said and sounded genuinely surprised at finding Caroline´s number in his phone.  
"What does it say?" he then asked.  
Elena turned around towards him, it was something in her eyes that he couldn't really place.  
Then she said three words that made him pack their bags and return to Mystic Falls.  
"Katherine is back."

 **A/N: Okay, that was the chapter.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **What do you think Katherine is doing back in Mystic Falls? And what do you think she is up to?**

 **Review and let me know.**


End file.
